Senses
by phayte1978
Summary: In a freak accident through battle, Bakugou loses his sight. This is the story of his struggle, downward spiral, and the friends that get him through it.
1. Chapter 1

"Why the hell did headquarters call us down here to deal with these fucking sidekicks?" Bakugou growled out. "I could have dealt with all of this on my own."

"Kacchan! We don't know what this guy's quirk is!" Midoriya yelled out.

Todoroki was off to the side, throwing up ice walls and capturing other villains. It is almost too easy.

"They sent us out here to deal with petty criminals! That is not what I signed up for! And definitely not with you two losers!" Bakugou yelled before blasting off with his hands, pissed he had to leave the comforts of his house to deal with this stupid bullshit.

"Kacchan!"

"Go get him, I'll deal with these guys," Todoroki said, throwing more ice walls around.

Activating his quirk, Midoriya pushed off the concrete ground and took off after Bakugou. They had all be interrupted on their days off, he understood his reasoning for being pissed, but you can't go into these things irrationally.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya called out again.

"Fuck off, Deku! I want to get this done with and back to binge watching my show!" Bakugou growled out, pushing him away.

A huge explosion set them both off course- Bakugou crashing into Midoriya and them both tumbling back down to the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Bakugou yelled.

"I have no idea."

They both looked over and saw more heroes were around Todoroki as small explosion were going off around them. The light from the explosion was bright, catching everyone's attention, throwing them all off guard. Around them more explosions set off. Both of them cursing and jumping away- they had no idea what they were up against, but something was setting off explosions all around them.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled as when Bakugou stepped down, around his feet exploded. But Bakugou made it in the air just in time, only the soles of his boots melted a bit. Pushing off the ground again, Midoriya and Bakugou used the buildings as leverage to move around.

"Everytime we get close, another explosion goes off!" Midoriya yelled.

They looked over and saw Todoroki was fighting the explosion by casting an ice shield over them, encasing the explosion and fire.

"We need to stay in the air," Bakugou said.

"But that first explosion-"

"-was from some dumb ass under us setting it off!"

It was as if landmines had been dug into the concrete. Midoriya could not figure out what the hell was going on or where it was all stemming from. It was frustrating and only getting worse by the minute. They thought this would be a quick capture, drop off at the station and be home in time to make dinner.

 _They were all wrong._

Only three of them were called in, they needed more. Todoroki had his hands full down on the ground, but it seemed as if he had figured it all out and knew not to move or step around. Each flash of light and he was able to conceal it with ice.

Midoriya kept his eyes sharp, looking for anything that was making this all happen. It had to be there somewhere- just where? Bakugou was losing his patience and ready to just take off. Reaching out, Midoriya grabbed his wrist and held him still.

"Stop! Dammit, listen!" Midoriya yelled out.

"Let go of me!"

"Just hold still for a moment!"

Midoriya was trying to think- trying to figure out what was going on and strategize how to get them out of this mess. More explosions were ringing around them, making it hard for Midoriya to think, figure it all out.

"Dammit, you fucking nerd!" Bakugou yelled, trying to get out of his grip, "I know you are not using your fucking quirk on me to hold me here!"

"Shut up!" Midoriya yelled! "Let me think!"

More explosions and more ice forming all over the area they were in. Without even thinking, Midoriya kept his hold on Bakugou and quickly bounced between to buildings, dragging Bakugou with him.

"The hell are you doing?" Bakugou asked.

"Getting a better view," Midoriya said, pointing down below.

There were walls of ice everywhere. Every time a new explosion set off, Todoroki was fast enough to extinguish it before it did any damage.

Straining his eyes, Midoriya wanted the source of these explosions. He wanted to know who was behind them.

"There!" Bakugou said, turning Midoriya's head.

Off to the very back, hidden by a dumpster was a small man- almost looked to be a child. There was a glow to their eyes and their fingertips.

"That little fucker is the one causing all this?" Bakugou said, readying his stance to take off.

"Kacchan! Stop!" Midoriya yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt, keeping him in place. "We don't know how powerful he is!"

"He looks like a damn kid!"

"Even still! He is controlling all of this from a far distance it seems… he has to be powerful! We can't go into this irrationally!"

"But the more we fucking wait to more shit that is gonna explode!" Bakugou said, pushing Midoriya away and taking off.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, leaping off the building and following suit.

It was chaos. More explosion ringing around them- too many at once. Todoroki was trying his hardest to sustain them all. When he caught Todoroki's eye, Midoriya pointed where the villain was. Todoroki nodded and sent ice that way, though he was not sure where exactly the villain

Bakugou was almost at the dumpster when a huge explosion behind them went off. Todoroki was thrown and slammed against a building on the other side of the street. Midoriya was stunted and fell hard to the ground. He had no idea where Bakugou was.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled.

The explosion was so bright he had to shield his eyes. Everything around him was a blinding white light that was not letting up. The last thing he remembered was how cold his face felt as Todoroki covered his eyes with ice- even from across the street.

Midoriya could feel the pulsing from the explosions around them, someone grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled.

"Deku! We need to get you out of here!" the voice said.

"Kacchan!"

"I got him," Todoroki said, taking Midoriya's arm.

"But sir, you are bleeding really bad from your head," the voice said.

"I'll be fine," Todoroki said, lifting a hand to Midoriya's face, melting the ice away. "Sorry about that… was improvising last moment."

"What happen? Where is Kacchan?"

"We lost sigh of him in the explosion."

Midoriya was ready to take off again. The minute his feet started to run, another large explosion set off, blasting them all back against the building. Todoroki shielding everyone the best he could with ice- but the impact was hard. Midoriya could feel the coldness as his vision grew black and the sounds of the explosions echoed around them.

* * *

~CHU! CHU!~

Everything in his body was sore. The sounds around him felt like they were far away. Soft beeping sounds mixed in with what sounded like… kissing?

Opening his eyes, it was blurry, but he made out the figure of Recovery Girl standing by his bedside.

"It is about time!" she griped.

His mouth felt dry and his tongue heavy. Smacking his lips, a cup with a straw was placed in front of him. Squinting, he could just barely make the figure.

"Oh deary… yes your eyesight will be an issue," Recovery Girl said, moving to sit on the side of his bed, still holding the cup. "I did the best I could, but your body is beat up and your eyesight even worse. Here, try these." with that, she took the cup away and slipped glasses on him. Opening his eyes, Midoriya could see a lot more clearly. Recovery Girl looked tired and worn out.

How long had he been here? The last he remembered he was in the town square. Everyone was fighting and a bright light…

"What…?" he managed to whisper.

"Well, it seems you were taking off before things got real bad. In the end there were able to get the villain, but not before you were knocked out. In a few months we can probably see more about your eyes. That bright light damaged a lot of people's sight."

"Kacchan…" he whispered. The last he remembered, Kacchan was hurling into the light.

"Well…" she said, looking over to the bed next to his in the room. "I did what I could. We won't know till he wakes up."

Turning his head, Midoriya saw where Bakugou was. His eyes were bandaged up, his hair a mess on top.

Moving his hand up, Midoriya played with the glasses Recovery Girl gave him. Lifting them up and back down, seeing just how bad his sight had been compromised. A mirror was handed to him and Midoriya peeked at his reflection.

"I thought they would be the most flattering on you," she said.

There wasn't much to them, but they were a greenish color that matched his hair. He had to admit, she did pick well.

"These are fine," he managed to say. His throat was scratchy and he was thankful the cup was handed back to him. Drinking small sips- it helped to sooth his mouth and throat.

"Well I will get you some tea and see if that is better. Now if you rest, you can go home in a couple days," she said as she left out the room.

Laying back on the bed, Midoriya kept lifting his glasses up and down, shocked that his vision was impaired that badly.

It made him wonder how Bakugou's sight was.

* * *

That evening as Midoriya laid in his bed, the doctors came in as Bakugou started to wake up. Pulling the curtain shut, Midoriya couldn't see anything, but he heard them speaking. Recovery Girl was walking in, smiling and moving to the other side of the curtain too.

"Now Bakugou, before we remove your bandages, we need you to understand a few things," the doctor said.

A grumble of what seem to be cursing came from Bakugou.

"Your optic nerve was damaged beyond repair," the doctor said.

"What?" Bakugou asked.

"What he means honey, is that we are unable to repair your eyesight," the gentle voice of Recovery Girl.

"So… what you are saying is…" Bakugou trailed off.

"Yes, we were able to heal your body, as you were badly beat up, but your eyes… well there is nothing we can do," the doctor stated. "We want to remove the bandages from around your eyes, but be warned, the skin was damaged as well."

"So I'm blind and hideous?" Bakugou asked.

"I brought you some sun shades you can wear," Recovery girl said.

"Fucking perfect then," Bakugou said sarcastically.

"We will bring you in something to eat and drink. Rest plenty and we will see about accommodations for you to go home," the doctor said.

"The hell I need accommodations for?" Bakugou asked.

"Well sir, adapting is going to be rough," the doctor said.

"Yes, now listen to the doctor and don't give them a hard time," Recovery Girl chimed in.

Midoriya could hear the growl from Bakugou from behind the curtain. A few moments later, they pulled the curtain back.

"Now, your friend Midoriya is sharing a room with you, and I am sure he won't mind assisting if you need help," Recovery Girl said.

Sitting up, Midoriya nodded his head. "Yes absolutely!"

"Of course I am stuck with fucking Deku…" Bakugou said, turning his head away from Midoriya, before he could even really see him. Recovery Girl patted Bakugou's shoulder before her and doctors went to leave.

When Midoriya looked over, the bandages where removed, but all he could see was the back of Bakugou's head.

"Kacchan-"

"Shut it, nerd," Bakugou said, a crack in his voice.

A heavy sigh and Midoriya just sat back. His body was still overly sore, but at least this time, his bones didn't get crushed. It had been a few years since he did that. Reminded him of being back in UA.

* * *

Bakugou laid in his bed, only wishing for a moment he could cry. As everyone left, he lifted his hand to his face, feeling the sore soft skin where his eyes were. It felt wrinkled and mangled. He could imagine how it all looked.

He really did not care how hideous he looked, what he cared about was not being able to see. He would walk around with scars covering his body as long as he could see. There was no blinking, there were no eyes.

 _He could no longer be a hero. He was worse than quirkless._

At least if he were quirkless, he could…

No point even going down that road. He was nothing now. All that he heard when they said he would not see was that he could not be a hero.

How would he use his quirk without sight? Sure many heroes managed without sight, but most were born that way and they were adapted to it. He was being thrusted into it, with a quirk that required him to see his targets. Going around making big explosions would be nothing.

He wouldn't ever see another sunset… not that he ever took a moment to really appreciate them. Bakugou wished he had. There was so much he wished he could have seen and appreciated more.

The nurse brought him in a tray of food to his bed table. Feeling around for his chopsticks, he felt a spoon.

"A spoon?" he asked.

"Easier for you to eat this way," the nurse said. "Do you want assistance?"

"I can feed myself," he growled.

He listened for her footsteps. Hearing how cheerfully she talked to Deku and even giggled at some stupid joke about hospital food.

Carefully feeling around his tray, he could tell there was a bowl of rice, a broth and tea. There was a biscuit and he decided to grab for that as it would be easy. It tasted different, but he knew it was just a regular biscuit.

Even the tasteless broth that the hospitals had, he was getting a hint of flavor to it. Maybe this was the part where your other senses get stronger when one is taken away.

Great… he could taste food and hear shit.

Just fucking great.

He still couldn't be hero.

Trying to eat his rice, even with the spoon, was making more a mess than anything else. Each bite into his mouth, he felt the rice tumbling to his hospital gown. His hand was steady, but he couldn't fucking see the rice in the damn bowl.

Another attempt, and the entire spoonful fell. Not even thinking, he blasted the tray and the table to the other side of the room as he screamed.

"Kacchan!" Deku yelped, his dished clattering on his tray.

"Fuck all of this," Bakugou said, trying to brush the rice off of him before he rolled over and tried to sleep.

He was in pure hell.

* * *

The next day, as Midoriya was starting to wake up, he heard the door open and a bustle of people come in.

"Deku!" the familiar voice of Uraraka rang out as she ran over to his bed, hugging him tightly.

Everything was blurry, and when Uraraka let go, he was able to sit and grab for his glasses on the table next to him. Iida, Todoroki and Uraraka had come to see him. Looking over at Bakugou's bed, Kirishima and Kaminari stood quietly.

"Is he asleep?" Kirishima whispered.

"No, fuck off," Bakugou said, pulling the blanket over his head.

A shrug and they came over to the group by his bed.

"Todoroki! You are ok!" Midoriya said, sitting up more.

"Yeah, only had to be checked out and a couple bruises," Todoroki said.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Let's not get into all that now!" Iida said, "Right now you need to worry about getting better."

"I really like the glasses," Uraraka said, taking them from his face and putting on. "Wow, Deku… these are strong."

Midoriya shrugged, probably wasn't the best to talk about all this while Bakugou was laying in the bed next to his, with no sight.

"Can we… talk about something else?" Midoriya asked.

"Fucking talk about what you want!" Bakugou growled out, sitting up and facing them.

It was the first time Midoriya had seen him face on. He had stayed with his back turned the entire time. Around his eyes, the skin looked as if it had burned, his eyelids were fused close with deep hollow sockets and the skin very shiny, a purplish color.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed, running over to his bed and grabbing his wrist. Bakugou jerked out of his grasp. "Does this… does this-"

"-I'm fucking blind and done for," Bakugou said.

"Well… It doesn't look _so_ bad," Kaminari said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah! Not bad at all!" Uraraka chimed in.

"Fucking lies! Icyhot, how bad is it?" Bakugou asked.

"Really bad," Todoroki said.

"At least he tells the truth," Bakugou said, pulling the blanket over his head and laying back down, turning his back to them. "Visit with Deku and leave me the fuck alone."

Everyone turned to face Midoriya, all he could do was shrug.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Iida suggested.

"Yeah, let me get my slippers," Midoriya said.

* * *

The nurses were bothersome. Always poking and prodding at him. Bakugou was sick of needles and ointments on his face. Every time he got upset, they would stick him with another needle and he would fall asleep.

He had a right to be angry! None of these assholes were going through what he was. Sure, Deku had to wear glasses… big fucking deal. At least he could still see.

The worst part about it all? When ever he slept, he dreamed in sight. This battle never happen, this accident never happen. He could blink his eyes, he could see across the room. There was no eternal darkness he could ever escape from. There was no feeling or hearing his way around.

Then the bright lights would happen. Even in his dreams it was blinding. If he had just stayed back… if he had not rushed in… if he just hadn't been so… so… _him_. The light came to him, and he would scream to himself to stop! Turn back!

But he never did.

He would wake up, encased in darkness. Crying out, he had to no way to fix this, no way to ever recover.

A hand on his shoulder, and he could tell it was Deku. There was a certain way he smelled, and a certain way the scars on his hands felt. It was something he had never realized til recent. He could tell most people by their smells. Even which nurses came in.

Fucking blindness.

He wanted to curse Deku, he wanted to blast him to the other side of the room. What good would it all do? He still would be blind even if he did. It was easier to accept his comfort, and the cool cloth he used to wipe his brow. He never heard or sensed any hesitation to his grotesqueness on his face.

Was this what Deku felt like being quirkless?

Hell no… that idiot ran into shit head on with out any thought, without any quirk.

He was worse than being quirkless. He had a quirk, one of the best quirks in his opinion, but there was no way to use it. His fingers tingle, wanting to blast off- but what was the risk?

Deku was given a quirk, he would not be given new eyes.

* * *

It had bothered Midoriya as Bakugou was not accepting any help from the hospital staff. Even when he got up to use the bathroom, he kept bumping into things. A few times Midoriya got up to help lead the way, only to have Bakugou push him away.

After the third time Bakugou cursed at him and threaten to blast him, Midoriya had had enough.

"Look! I am tired of you bumping into things all over the damn room!" Midoriya said, taking his arm. Bakugou growled, sparks coming from his fingers, but he stopped pushing him away. Bakugou also refused to wear the sun shades, as he said it hurt the skin at the bridge of his nose.

"Aren't you disgusted by my face?" Bakugou asked.

Midoriya shrugged. "Just a scar… I have plenty of them."

Leading him into the bathroom, Midoriya was not sure what to do next. Positioning Bakugou, he turned and left out the room. "Call for me when you are done."

"I want a shower too," Bakugou said quietly.

"Ok."

A few moments later Bakugou called for him, and when Midoriya came back in, he had to figure out how they were going to do this.

"Um… Kacchan?"

"Just help me to the shower stall and I'll strip in there," Bakugou growled out.

That was how it went for the rest of the day. Bakugou wanted to move around, but wasn't able to see anything. Kirishima stopped by, giving Bakugou a thin black cloth he could tie around his head and wear over his eyes. Bakugou said it did not bother his skin, and he could at least cover up til the skin healed. Even when Kirishima offered to take Bakugou out to the back garden to walk around, Bakugou turned and barked for Midoriya to help.

He couldn't explain it, and he wasn't even sure why Bakugou wouldn't accept help from anyone else. Jumping up, he let Bakugou grab his elbow as they all walked together. Kirishima was good to just ramble and talk while they walked. At times, he wold say something that made Bakugou grab his elbow harder.

"So the nurses are getting you one of those sticks to walk with," Kirishima said.

"I don't need a fucking cane!" Bakugou spit.

"Kacchan, yes you do," Midoriya said. "How do you expect to get around?"

They sat on a bench out in the garden, the sun felt warm that afternoon. Kirishima continued to babble and it helped fill the void around them. He had noticed that Bakugou felt for things, and even spent time running his hands over items.

As they made their way back, the doctor stopped them.

"You gentlemen should be ready to go home tomorrow," the doctor stated, then handed the white walking cane to Bakugou. "You might want to try using this so you can get around easier."

The hand holding his elbow got extremely tight. Midoriya had to bite his lip to keep from yelping out. Once the doctor left, Bakugou threw the cane to the other side of the hallway. Kirishima ran ahead and grabbed it as Midoriya led him back to their room.

"If you want," Kirishima said, "I could always come stay with you for a couple days and see what we can do with your flat to make it easier."

"I know my own damn flat!" Bakugou said.

"Ok then hot shot," Kirishima said, "How do you expect to get there?"

"I um… I think his mother is coming in the morning," Midoriya said quietly, leading Bakugou back to his bed.

"She can keep her ass at home!" Bakugou growled.

"Whatever," Kirishima said, "if you change your mind, let me know."

With that, Kirishima left from the room and Bakugou sighed, sitting back on his bed.

"You should accept help from your friends," Midoriya said.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou growled. "At least you can still be a hero."

"...Kacchan?"

But Bakugou had rolled over and away from him. That was when it all hit Midoriya. Without sight, Bakugou's quirk would be almost pointless. He can't see his targets, and random blast would only make matters worse.

They were both given time off from the agency they worked with, but what would Bakugou do afterwards? How would he manage?


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya woke to screams in the next bed. Sitting up, his vision was blurry, but he knew it was Bakugou. Jumping from the bed, he went over where Bakugou was and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"It's me," he said.

"Ugh!" Bakugou yelled out, grabbing his hand with his own. His palm was cold and sweaty. "I can still see shit in my dreams! It is like a fucking purgatory I am living in!"

"Let me get you a cloth," Midoriya said, running to the bathroom and wetting a cloth. Coming back in, he sat on the edge of Bakugou's bed, wiping his face down.

It made no sense to him, Bakugou never allowed the nurses or anyone to help him, but here Midoriya was, cleaning his face off as if he were a child and Bakugou said nothing.

"What am I going to do, Deku?" Bakugou asked, his voice small and shaking.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll never be a hero like this… I can't even fucking see!"

There was nothing he could say to that, because even Midoriya thought it was true. He had no idea how to comfort Bakugou or even what to say. For once, he had no plan or any ideas. As he sat there quietly, wiping the sweat off Bakugou's forehead, he only could wish for the right words to say.

"I'm nothing now… I might as well be quirkless," Bakugou whispered.

"...Kacchan."

Bakugou shook his head and brushed his hand and the cloth away. Turning his head, Midoriya heard him sniffle then settle back in.

"Want me to help you settle in to your place tomorrow?" Midoriya asked.

"Is that a pity offer?"

It was. Midoriya had _never_ seen Bakugou like this in all the years he had known him. He was always so sure of himself and determined. Right now he was completely broken and down.

"Kinda," Midoriya said.

"Fine… you can help," Bakugou said, pulling his blanket back up to cover his face. "Now go back to bed."

Moving back over to his bed, Midoriya was sure he would be awakened again shortly once Bakugou got to dreaming. He had no idea what to do. Every time Bakugou went to sleep, he had dreams, and in those dreams he could see things- he could see the hero he was and the hero he never will be again.

Even when Midoriya blinked, his vision blurry- but he could easily put on glasses and see fine. In a month he would be allowed to wear contacts if he wanted and in the future maybe even have his eyesight restored. He didn't have the damage Bakugou did.

Crawling under his covers, Midoriya shivered. He had no idea how he would handle what Bakugou was going through.

* * *

The next day, Midoriya helped Bakugou back home. Both of their mothers wanted to help, but Midoriya assured them they had it all handled.

Bakugou refused to use his walking cane, instead he held onto Midoriya's elbow. As they entered the cab, Bakugou gave his address and they went across town to his flat. Midoriya had only been there once, back a year ago when he first got it at his house warming party. Most of their class had shown up and they all drank till early hours of the morning.

He never thought he would be going back there.

As they pulled up, he remembered they had to either be buzzed into the building, or use a keypad.

"Kacchan, what is the code?" Midoriya asked.

"Fuck!" Bakugou said, "I can't even let myself into my own damn building!"

A heavy sigh and Midoriya shook his head. "They have markings on the buttons… probably would help to learn them."

A growl and Bakugou mumbled the numbers for him to put in. Going into the building, Bakugou stumbled over the step and cursed at Midoriya. "Dammit! I thought you were helping me!"

"That is what the walking cane is for!" Midoriya pointed out.

He was thankful for the elevator though Bakugou would need to figure these things out on his own.

Once in his flat, it stunned him how in order Bakugou's place was. It was neat and tidy. Modern furniture and style. Bakugou let go of his elbow and slowly walked his way to where he thought the couch was. He did look odd feeling his way around things, and Midoriya walked to the kitchen to take stock in what he had.

Opening the cabinets, he saw all the normal staples, but was sure the fresh foods would need to be changed out.

"What are you snooping around my kitchen for?" Bakugou asked from the living room.

"Seeing what you need here… seems like all the fresh foods need replacing," Midoriya said.

"There is a shop a block away," Bakugou said.

He didn't want to just leave Bakugou, but he also feared taking him along with him. It was that moment a knock at the door startled him. When he looked through the peephole, he saw Bakugou's mother waiting. As he let her in, she had to arm loads of groceries she handed over to Midoriya and then went to the living room.

He could hear Bakugou groaning over his mother showing up, it made Midoriya laugh knowing someone was giving Bakugou hell.

"And just how to do plan to take care of yourself?" Mitsuki asked. "Do you just expect your friend to stay here?"

Bakugou wasn't answering and Midoriya figured was a good time to maybe escape for a bit. Clearing his throat, he got both their attention.

"I don't mind helping… we both have time off at the agency," Midoriya said, pulling at the hem of his shirt. "But I'm gonna run by my flat and grab some things."

* * *

"Katsuki, you need assistance," his mother said.

He heard the door shut as Deku left. He knew what his mother was saying was right, but wasn't he allowed some time to try to adjust a bit before being thrusted into all of this? He could feel the sparks coming off his fingers, his body itching to use his quirk. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he used it. It made his body vibrate, it almost hurt. He knew he could not constantly rely on anyone to stay and help him and he did need to figure this all out on his own- he just had no idea where the fuck to even start.

"You know… Midoriya won't always-"

"-I KNOW!" Bakugou yelled, slamming his down on his thighs, instantly regretting it. His body was sore and beat up, though he couldn't (nor would he ever) see the bruises, he could feel them.

A smack to the back of his head, then his mother's arms around him, holding him. He felt like a small child and as much as he wanted to push her away, he couldn't. He started to sob and scream into her chest. Of all the damn things to happen.

He worked hard, trained even harder. It had been his fucking day off! He wished he had not picked up his phone… but then what would have happen to everyone else? Not that he helped much. Choking back another cry, his mother rubbing his back, he didn't know what to do.

"How about you go rest, and I'll get some appointments set up for you," she said.

Bakugou only held her tighter. He didn't want to let go, because he knew when he pulled back, he wouldn't be able to see her.

"I'm blind… I'm fucking blind!" he cried.

"Yes honey, we know this," she said.

"I'm as good as dead."

"Now Katsuki!" Mitsuki hissed, pushing him away, her hands tight on his shoulders. "Don't you dare even think about that shit logic!"

"It's true!" Bakugou yelled.

A sharp slap to his face and Bakugou felt his head turn with it. Lifting his hand to his cheek, it was already growing warm.

"I will hear nothing of it!" she yelled. "You are a strong man and you will get through this!"

Before he knew it, his mother was holding him again as they both cried.

* * *

Midoriya slept on a futon in the living room. He was woken by screams from Bakugou's room. Knowing it was yet another nightmare, Midoriya got up and went down the hallway. Gently touching his shoulder, Bakugou yelled out and grabbed for his arm- his other hand sparking tiny blast from them.

"Kacchan," Midoriya said, sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to wake him.

As Bakugou came to consciousness, his breathing was labored and his body tense.

"Goddammit!" Bakugou yelled, slapping at his bed with his hands. "I'm such a fucking pussy I can't even sleep!"

"You've been through a lot," Midoriya said.

"Yeah but where does that get me? I'm still blind!"

"You can't keep thinking of it that way!" Midoriya exclaimed. "You need to get past this!"

"How? Open my eyes? If you remember… they are fused shut!" Bakugou growled.

How could Midoriya forget? The only time Bakugou didn't wear the cloth mask was when they were alone.

"Maybe that is what you need to figure out," Midoriya said. "Use your other senses."

"I'm nothing now," Bakugou mumbled. "I'm worse than being quirkless."

This was something Midoriya was not use too- though it happened every night, the vulnerable side of Bakugou came out. He would try to sleep, but his dreams would wake him. He was able to see in his dreams, and only when he woke up, was he then plunged into complete darkness.

"That is not true… you can do other things!" Midoriya said.

"Like what?"

"Well… There is always office work-"

"-I'd rather gouge my fingernails out!" Bakugou hissed.

"Ok fine… how about teaching?"

"And do what?"

"Well… that is what we can figure out," Midoriya said. He really wanted to find something so Bakugou just wasn't left alone.

"Maybe I could be an inspirational fucking speaker and even get one of those fluffy mutts," Bakugou sarcastically said.

"Kacchan…"

"Seriously, Deku… I'm fucked."

"You can't think that way!"

"And why the hell not? I can't use my quirk unless I want to hurt everyone around me as I won't be able to aim… I can't read a damn book… or even see my television! What is there for me?"

A heavy sigh and Midoriya didn't know what to say. He sat on the edge of the bed quietly til he heard the steady breathing coming from Bakugou. Easing himself off the bed, he quietly moved back to the futon he was sleeping on. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

It had been three days since Bakugou had been home. He stayed back in his room, his television on, though he was not paying attention to it. Midoriya would come in and out of the room, even Kirishima stopping by. It didn't matter, nothing mattered.

They wanted him to do something- be it walk around, go outside. Shit, even one time Kirishima wanted him to walk to the store with him. Yeah right! He didn't need people staring at him as he felt his way around… or worse yet, used that blasted cane so he didn't trip over something stupid.

He would feel the skin on his face, all mangled and sore. He _knew_ it had to look bad. He kept the cloth mask, leaving it on most of the day.

Hell what was day even to him? Not that he could tell. He didn't know when the sun rose or fell. The only indicator was when the birds got louder. He just turned his tv up more. He thought about maybe getting some ear plugs for at night- he hated how he could hear _everything_. Every car horn outside, his neighbors through the walls, even Deku walking around.

He yelled out plenty of times for Deku to keep it down. He hated that he was there. Deku was in his personal space, with his things. Though, he had allowed him to come as he got adjusted- not that he was even trying to adjust.

"Why don't we try some light exercises!" Deku said that afternoon.

"The fuck?"

"I mean, you can do some yoga poses still, right?" Deku asked.

"I don't _do_ yoga… sight or no sight," Bakugou huffed.

"Well the doctor's haven't released any strenuous activities yet… we can do light weights!" Deku said.

"Fuck off," Bakugou said, turning in his bed, hoping Deku would take the hint.

"Kacchan! You can't just lay in bed all day!" Deku said, coming over, pulling at his shoulder.

He felt the sparks on his fingers as he rolled over, grabbing Deku's wrist, his fingers continuing to spark as they held him.

"Fuck off!" he growled. Another spark from his fingers for good measure and he let Deku's wrist go and turned back over. He was just glad Deku left this time.

On the fourth day, Midoriya said his mother was there. Mitsuki was setting up appointments for him to learn to read with his fingers and to cope with his lack of sight.

"You better go to them," Mitsuki said, smacking the back of his head. "And you better apologize to your friend for you being a royal ass!"

The thing was, he didn't want to leave his bed. Why bother? The agency already had sent a representative over, saying he will continue to be supported by them and anything he needed.

Whatever he needed, huh? How about his fucking vision back!

That was all Bakugou could think about.

Apparently he got a million yen an eye… then a monthly compensation on top of it. It made him laugh knowing his body parts had a fucking price tag. It was sick and disturbing- but as the representative said, he would be set.

Kirishima had brought him some beers when he last visited. He heard Kirishima and Deku arguing over it in the front room. There was so much he could hear and make out now by sound.

"Beer? Really? You think he needs that?" Deku asked.

"Let the man drink and sleep! For crying out loud he lost his sight!" Kirishima said.

"Which is why he needs to not drink!" Deku hissed.

Neither of them knew what the fuck he needed. It wasn't like he really talked to either one much, and it even made him wonder why they kept coming around. Deku still slept on a futon in the front room, making meals he barely ate and busying himself. Bakugou had no idea what the fuck Deku did all day, but he left him alone.

The one thing Bakugou could do was walk from his bed to the fridge, grab a beer and go back to his room. Once he had drank a few, it got harder, but he still somehow managed it.

Even when he fell over, Deku was there to pick him up.

Even when he got sick all over himself, Deku was there to clean him up.

Fucking Deku and his fucking sight.

Bakugou found when he drank, it numbed his thinking. He wasn't thinking about how miserable the rest of his life would be, he didn't mourn over his eyes as badly. No, he drank and then he slept.

* * *

It had been a week, Midoriya could not keep this up. Everyday Bakugou was drinking more, staying back in his room, and not doing _anything_. He had missed the appointments his mother set up, and he had not showered in days.

Even the meals he cooked went barely touched. All he did was drink and have his television on all too loudly.

Getting his laptop out, he went online and made sure everything was set up. The day before Mitsuki got it set to have Bakugou's flat to be cleaned twice a week and the therapist to come by every afternoon. If Bakugou refused to go to them, or even leave his flat for that matter, they would bring them here.

One last try, and Midoriya went back to Bakugou's room. The stench of body odor and alcohol took over immediately.

"Kacchan, you need to shower," Midoriya said.

"Why? Not like I am going anywhere."

"You reek! You have stains on your shirt and your bed is a mess!"

Bakugou shrugged. "I don't see any mess."

He was drunk again. The way his voice was flat and his head lulled to the side. Shaking his head, Midoriya went and grabbed his arm. He would just pull him into the shower stall if he had too.

"Fuck off, Deku!" Bakugou growled.

"You need to at least take care of yourself!"

"Why?"

Midoriya stopped and just stood there. Outside of him and Kirishima, no one came by. Bakugou still had a nasty reputation for his attitude, and people at the agency sure as hell didn't miss him.

"You're a hero," Midoriya said quietly. "I know you think you aren't anymore… but you still are."

"Tsk."

"C'mon, with this attitude, you'll never be anything.!" Midoriya cried.

"I am nothing!" Bakugou yelled. "I am NOTHING!"

"Just shower and sober up," Midoriya begged. "The therapist is coming tomorrow."

Bakugou laughed. "What? Wanna help me shower, Deku?" There was something in his tone that was… off.

Taken back, Midoriya gasped. "What?"

Another sinister laugh, and Bakugou lifted the can of beer to his mouth. "My face doesn't even turn you off, does it?"

"Kacchan-"

"Bet you do want to help me in the shower, you damn Deku."

"Kacchan!"

"What other perverted things is your fucking mind thinking?" Bakugou asked, crushing the can in his hands. Standing up, his legs were unsteady, but he made his way over to Midoriya. "We all know you haven't dated anyone since high school… must have a lot of built up tension in you." Bakugou was standing close, the stench of his unwashed body made Midoriya almost gag.

"You are drunk and you actually disgust me!" Midoriya said, pushing at his shoulders, making him stumble til he was on the edge of his bed. He had been taking Bakugou's abuse all week, telling himself it would stop, it was just him adjusting to the loss of his eyes.

No, Bakugou was just cruel. He would never change.

"Be a dear, and grab me another beer," Bakugou said, climbing back into his bed.

Shaking his head, Midoriya left the bed room and started to gather his things. He wasn't taking this anymore. A quick call to Mitsuki, and he apologised. He just couldn't force a man to live his life, regardless the circumstances.

It tore in him to leave, to know Bakugou was alone, and almost helpless- but he put himself there. Midoriya tried to help, tried to be there. Bakugou wasn't the only one suffering.

* * *

Bakugou heard the front door closing some time later. He must have fallen asleep. Groaning, he sat up and held his head.

It was hard to tell what time of day it was, or even what was real between his dreams and reality. Did he dream of an argument with Deku…

Or did he really have it?

Feeling around his bed, all the cans were empty. Getting up, he knew it was thirteen steps to the fridge- at the tenth step he turned left. _This_ he figured out.

His flat was quiet, too quiet. There was no Deku bustling around, jumping up to talk to him or check on him, see if he needed anything. It was an odd feeling. Feeling around his fridge, there were two beers left. Grabbing both of them, he counted the steps back to his bed.

Feeling around for his phone, he was able to voice dial over to Kirishima- who seemed all too happy to even talk to him. What he wanted was more alcohol, and he knew Kirishima would bring him more. He hung up the moment Kirishima agreed and settled back on his pillows, turning the volume higher on his TV.

It sounded like a weird game show playing, not that he would see what they were doing. All he wanted to do was see, even if it was a lame ass game show. Moving around on his bed, the empty cans banged against each other and he took his arm, brushing them all away.

By the time he finished the two beers, Kirishima was announcing himself as he came in.

"Left you a twelve pack in the fridge!" Kirishima said, coming back to his room. "Dude! You reek! Ever heard of a shower?"

Holding his hand out, he felt the cold can touch his skin. Taking the beer, he cracked it open and started to drink quickly from it. The faster he drank, the sooner he could just go back to sleep.

"Where is Midoriya?" Kirishima asked.

"Fuck if I know."

"What did you do?" Kirishima asked.

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Yeah, that is the problem."

"The fuck that mean?"

"It means you need to get off your ass and shower! Be a decent human being! You're not dead, yanno?"

"Whatever! I'm as good as dead," Bakugou growled out, crushing the empty can in his hands, and letting out a huge belch. "Bring me another?"

"I shouldn't even have brought them over," Kirishima said.

"You should have brought more… are you getting me another?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you not bringing me another fucking beer?" Bakugou growled.

Kirishima exhaled and Bakugou just laid there. In his mind, it did not seem that hard. Thirteen steps to the fridge and thirteen steps back.

"This isn't the Bakugou I know," Kirishima quietly said, walking out the room.

Bakugou heard his footsteps going down the hallway, then the door shutting. He figured he would have to go get them himself. So much good having friends were.


	3. Chapter 3

Midoriya had to run by the agency to check in. He still had a few more days off, but he was getting restless. Until the doctor fully cleared him, he was stuck though. Walking into his office- well it wasn't really an office, he had a cubicle he was barely at. He left a coffee mug there to claim his spot, but the dust gathered and his computer took forever to power up.

"Better not stay on there too long," Todoroki said walking by his desk.

"Just checking my emails."

"Nothing has changed."

"Yeah still…" Midoriya said, sitting back. "I'm bored, ok?"

"Well once you are released, you'll wish you had a day off," Todoroki said.

"Deku!" the loud voice called out across the floor, making him jump.

"Well I guess you better go, see ya," Todoroki said, walking away.

Deku made his way into Glimpse's office. Glimpse- back in his day was a top ten hero. All he had to do was touch someone and he could see their past. Normally he wore gloves, but it worked well when they needed to find out the truth on matters. He was older now, a lot older, and he ran one of the top agencies a lot of his class moved into after high school.

"Deku!" Glimpse said, sitting back in his chair. He wasn't a large man, small in stature, but always wore a gray suit with black gloves. He was balding terribly, and thought combing his hair over the balding area covered it up (it didn't). "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great actually," Midoriya said, taking a seat at his desk.

"Good, good! Glad to hear!"

"So what's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to be the one to tell you… but we only captured one of the villains from that attack."

"There were more than one?"

"Yes, it seems they are twins… one has the blinding lights, the other can set off explosions at long distances. We got the blinding lights one."

"So why not ask where the other is?" Midoriya asked.

"Seems easy enough? The one we captured isn't speaking and we are wondering if they can speak at all. But apparently they were in and out of foster homes and orphanages all their lives, only records we have of them. Their quirks from the registrar don't even seem all impressive. It shows one could make their finger glow, and the other a flame off their hand."

"So they down played their quirks?" Midoriya asked. It made his head spin. Why would anyone down play what their quirk was? Especially ones that large?

"And even I can't see their plans," Glimpse said.

Maybe that was how they were able to pull off the attack! Maybe that's how… Midoriya started to think. He wished he had his notebook and pen on him, he had never heard of these quirks or these twins.

"Midoriya!" Glimpse called out, making him jump.

"Oh sorry…" he was doing it again. It was something he never grew out of, but he had gotten better at it. His mind at times just went so fast all he could do was mumble to himself to work it all out.

"I want you to know, we are working to find the other," Glimpse said, "We have some of our best men out there."

"Well once I am released-"

"You will do nothing of the sort! You and Bakugou are to stay far away from this case! I mean it!"

"But sir!"

"No!" Glimpse yelled, his voice filling the room. "I wanted to be the one who told you so nothing was being hidden from you, do not make me regret my decision. We will keep you updated."

Midoriya nodded. Everything in him was dying to help with this, but he also knew going against the boss was the wrong thing to do.

"Also, I'd like you to take an extra week off," Glimpse stated.

"But… why?" Midoriya asked, he really wanted to get back to work, it was driving him crazy _not_ working.

"I've got some new recruits coming in… Fresh out of UA. I got them all paired up as it is. We are more than staffed."

"But-"

"Midoriya, take the time off," Glimpse said, "You haven't taken off since you started here as it is."

"But-"

"-No buts!" Glimpse said, louder this time. "Please don't make me fire you to force you to take time off."

Midoriya laughed, Glimpse was half joking with him. Shaking his head, Midoriya had to trust the heroes would find the other villians, and he had to figure out what to do with this forced time off.

* * *

Mitsuki went by her son's flat almost daily. She worried over him as he had never been like this before. He had had setbacks before, but he always came out stronger each time. She was not sure about this time though. Even she couldn't see a way out.

Fortunately, her son was financially set, no worries there. He had done very well for himself as it was- he _should_ be the number one hero. Choking back a tear, Mitsuki knew her son was destined to be the top hero, sight or no sight- there _had_ to be a way.

Walking into Katsuki's flat, it was too dark- not that it mattered to her son, but it did to her. Opening the front window, she let the place air out, thankful she had cleaning people coming in.

From what the therapist had been telling her, they were making no progress. Katsuki slept through most of his appointments. For all she knew, her son was probably just ignoring the therapist.

It was midday, though she could hear the loud snores from the bedroom. Not even bothering to knock- Mitsuki opened the door, and moved to open those windows. Her son may not be able to see, but the sunshine was good for him.

Groaning from the bed, and all Mitsuki could do was stand over the bed, stare down at her son as a tear ran down her cheek. She told herself as long as he was alive, that was enough- but was this living?

Taking the empty bottle off the bed, Mitsuki ran her hand through her son's hair, praying for… anything.

* * *

Sometimes it was easier to pretend to be asleep than to deal with people. Sure, he heard them all come and go out his fucking flat as if they had a right to his damn place. He heard every fucking footstep on the wooden floors (he really wanted to invest in carpet), and every time something was moved, he heard that shit too.

"...Bakugou?" Kirishima's voice called.

If he laid still enough, he would leave. More movement then a push at his shoulder. "The beer can is still fucking cold! You aren't asleep!"

"Then go away."

"Is this really how you are going to be?" Kirishima asked. "Someone who is tough like you are… allowing some dumb shit like this to knock you down… and here I thought you were more of a man."

Sitting up, Bakugou growled. "Then _you_ deal with it! You be blind and see how you fucking handle it!"

"I sure as hell wouldn't be wallowing in my own filth in bed," Kirishima huffed.

"You don't fucking understand!" Bakugou yelled, his voice cracking as he did.

"Maybe I don't know what it is like to lose my sight… but I know the man I thought you were! The man who stood against any challenge head on! The man who never let a damn thing knock him on his ass!"

"Then maybe you don't know me at all."

"Maybe I don't."

Kirishima walked out of Bakugou's flat, and Bakugou almost had it in him to chase him down. When he got out of bed, he slammed his thigh into the nightstand, making him curse. Standing in the darkness he was cursed too, Bakugou sniffed as the tightness in his chest grew. His palms to his empty eye sockets, he rubbed at the raw skin- not caring how much it stung.

Falling down, he screamed into nothing- blackness. That is all there was. He didn't know what time it was, or even what day. Laying out on the floor, his hand hit an empty beer can. He was too tired and worn out (emotionally) to move.

Pulling at the blanket on his bed, he sniffled again, and allowed the darkness to just take over him.

* * *

"Those glasses really do suit you!" Iida said as they met for lunch.

"Thanks," Midoriya replied, adjusting them on his face. It was still new to him, and he found himself pushing them up his nose more than anything else.

"I can refer to the place I go! They make them sturdy, and give good discount to heroes!"

"That would be-"

"Midoriya!" someone called, interrupting them. Iida and Midoriya turning to see who it was.

"Ah! Kirishima!" Iida waved, standing up as if his height wasn't already toppled over everyone else. "Care to join us?"

Kirishima shook his head. "Nah, not today… Midoriya, got a moment?"

"Um…" Midoriya stammered, not wanting to be rude to Iida.

"Go ahead, I'll go grab our food," Iida said. "Club sandwich? Right?"

Nodding his head, Midoriya followed Kirishima out the small diner and onto the street.

"What is-"

"-Tag, you're it," Kirishima said, adding a small shoulder tap for gesture.

"What?"

"I can't get through to him… nobody can."

"You mean… Kacchan?"

"When was the last time you were over there?" Kirishima asked.

It made it think a moment. Had it been a week? Two weeks? He had lost track of time. Taking time off of work, he met up with friends he had neglected, and his own family. His mother appreciated all the work he did around her flat… but the days started to blend together.

"Yeah… that's what I thought," Kirishima said. "I mean… I know you two don't have the best of backgrounds… but I am trying for anything."

"So you want me to go over there?" Midoriya asked. "What? So he can continue to use me as his verbal punching bag?"

"Someone needs to get through to him!" Kirishima said, his eyes getting larger, his body shaking. "He is totally ignoring me now!"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Hell if I know… but the one thing I know about you," Kirishima said, turning to walk away, then calling out over his shoulder. "You'll never give up on anyone."

Midoriya stood there and watched Kirishima walk away. Turning back to the diner, he saw Iida making his way back to their booth with the food. He had no idea what the hell to do.

* * *

It was not as if Bakugou drank everyday- well maybe he did the first week… and most of the second week, but he told himself it was to get over the shock of it all.

No, the last fucking thing he needed was to be dependent on anything more than he already was. Sure it numbed his pain, helped him sleep- but he found he wanted to reach for a bottle more and more. He found he lost track of days this way.

He just didn't care.

His body ached from not moving much. He could feel the muscles wanting to be used, his hands practically itching to let his quirk loose.

He couldn't, and he knew it.

One false move and he could destroy his flat and everyone around him.

Feeling his way around, he made it around his flat. That was easy enough. Even his balcony he could manage. There were noises he was starting to make out down the street. The differences between cars, buses and motorbikes. Now that he had sobered up, he paid better attention to the sounds and smells around him.

He could almost hear people's conversations below. He sure as fuck could hear the neighbors through the walls. Bunch of old people complaining about the aches and pains in their bodies… at least the old bastards could still see!

It took him a good hour feeling around his room for him to find his damn headset, then another five minutes plugging the fucking thing into his phone so he could turn his music on. It frustrated him that something as simple as listening to music took him so damn long!

Sure he could have called someone to come help him- but he was already at his lowest point, and depending on others only drug him lower.

If he could just open his eyes… if he could just see…

He had always taken it for granted. Looking for something lost in his flat, reading the news on his phone, watching trash on tv… he never thought this would be taken away from him.

He had done nothing but question the universe as into ' _why'_ this entire time. There was no answer, there was no reason.

His life was full of darkness now, never again to even see a spark of light. His dreams didn't count, because he knew when he woke, it was gone.

There was just nothing but dark waiting for him.

* * *

How long had it been since he last checked on Bakugou? A week? Two weeks? Shaking his head, Midoriya knew he shouldn't feel guilty- wasn't like this was his fault. It wasn't as if Bakugou was trying to help himself or get help from anyone…

But he did feel it.

Yes, Bakugou was an ass, but he had been through something extremely life changing. That is at least what Midoriya was trying to tell himself. He had been a total jerk to him, but apparently he had been a jerk to everyone. (like this was anything new)

Sighing deeply, he stood outside Bakugou's building, wondering what kind of fuckery he was about to walk into. If Kirishima had had enough, he knew that was not good. Everyone knew Kirishima had the patience of a saint.

The key code was still the same, though he didn't have a key anymore, he was wondering if Bakugou would even answer the door.

Knocking, he waited a moment, trying to hear for any movement on the other side of the door. He was about ready to give up and leave when he heard the voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me…"

"Fucking, Deku."

The door opened and Midoriya was pleased to see Bakugou up and moving around. He had the silk scarf around his eyes, and he dragged his fingers over the wall as he walked back to the living room.

The room was out of order. Midoriya didn't know what days the cleaning people came- but he could tell the chair had been pushed to the side and the coffee table.

"Kacchan, how are you?" he asked. There was no smell of alcohol on him, but he was still quieter than usual.

"I'm still blind," Bakugou replied, feeling for the couch then sitting down.

The television wasn't on, and neither were any lights. Not that is made a difference.

"So um… I just wanted to check on you…" he wasn't really sure what the hell to say now that he was here.

"And you have… you know the way out," Bakugou grumbled.

"How is the skin on your face doing?" he asked, not wanting to be pushed out the door so soon.

"Fuck if I know… I can't see it!"

Sighing, Midoriya moved over where he was. "May I check?"

Bakugou didn't move, he just sat there. When he went to pull at the scarf, Bakugou flinched a bit.

"You haven't been taking care of this… have you?" he asked. The skin under his scarf was not looking good at all. It was crusty and oozing. Bakugou turned his head, almost as if he was pouting.

"Could care less what it looks like," he mumbled.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya exclaimed, smacking him with the scarf. "How are you even caring for this?"

A shrug and Bakugou was still facing away from him. "Rinse in the shower."

"That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok… when did you last shower? Cause you reek by the way," Midoriya said, standing back and crossing his arms as if that did any effect.

"What does it matter? Not like I go anywhere!" Bakugou growled out. Small sparks on his fingertips kept igniting as he spoke.

"Kacchan… what happens if you _don't_ use your quirk?"

"Fuck if I know! I've always used it!" Bakugou's hands waving, more sparks coming off his fingers.

Sighing, Midoriya grabbed his phone and sent out a text. "Fine… go shower."

"Excuse me?" Bakugou asked.

"I said go shower!" Midoriya said.

"Fuck off! I don't need _you_ of all people telling me what to do!"

"Fine!" Midoriya went into the kitchen, filling a glass with water and walking back to the living room. "You can either shower or I'm throwing water on you."

"The hell?"

"Seriously, Kacchan…" Midoriya said walking over to him. A strong odor of nitroglycerin coming off of Bakugou, his hair matted and his face in worse shape. He was thankful he didn't smell alcohol on him, but he worried over the skin on his face. Tipping the glass, a drop fell on Bakugou's face making him curse more.

"Fine! Dammit!" Bakugou said, standing up, then feeling along the couch.

Not even thinking, Midoriya grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway. He made sure there was nothing that would make Bakugou trip or stumble. Once in the bathroom, he got him a towel and washcloth.

"I put the shampoo to the right and soap to the left," Midoriya said. "Let the warm water run over your face good, then after you are dressed I'll clean it up more."

"Why are you even here?" Bakugou asked, his voice just barely a whisper.

"Maybe cause if anyone is as stubborn as you are… It is me," Midoriya said. "Now go shower."

Walking out the bathroom, he shot a quick text to Kirishima. Going through Bakugou's room, there were no empty beer cans, but a whiskey bottle next to the bed. It looks like the room had been cleaned, but it was too dark. Opening the curtains, he let the sun shine into the room.

He could easily hear the shower going and was making sure no loud falls or anything was happening in the bathroom. He tried to tidy up a bit, though he knew the place was cleaned recently.

As soon as he heard the shower turn off- Midoriya got the text he had been waiting on.

* * *

The hell does he want him doing this for? Who the hell cares if he showered or not? Who the fuck cares if the skin on his face rots off?

Bakugou was tired of arguing and fighting over this. He was blind and he was fucking stuck this way. If it meant taking a shower to shut fucking Deku up- then that is what he would do.

It was weird- Kirishima had not been by in a few days… not that he wanted him there. It had been almost two weeks since Deku last came over.

At least his place was somewhat clean. The women than came to clean his place about pulled him from his bed so they could wash his sheets and linens. Pushing him down the hallway til they got him to the couch. All the women did was click their tongues in disapproval at him, turning on the TV and fluttering around his flat.

He didn't like people in his flat- but he really had no choice.

Even the therapist- what a fucking joke that asshole was. Every other fucking day for an hour, he listen to that asshole rattle on about how he should feel and how to conquer it. Like hell he would. No matter what he did, he would never see again.

He could feel his fingers sparking, his skin was itching again. Even after blasting hot water from the shower all over him, he wanted and ached to use his quirk.

Once he was done, he cursed under his breath as everything was exactly where he could find it. How the fuck did Deku always do this shit? Even had his favorite joggers and tshirt out- they felt soft against his skin, and it was the few articles of clothes he knew by touch.

"Oi! Deku!" he called out. Letting him know he was done. "Didn't you want to fuck up my face a bit?" He could hear Deku walking- like a damn elephant on bubble wrap. How did someone so damn small, walk so damn loud?

"...Kacchan!" Midoriya said. "No… I going to help your face! Sheesh! So you don't fuck it up even more than you already have!"

"Whatever… my face is already fucked as it is," he said.

"Just shut up and stand still… since when did you care how you looked?"

Bakugou growled- he never really cared, well not really. He just knew now it had to be bad and he was thankful he could at least keep it covered. He was pushed til he felt his bottom hit the counter. Heat from the vanity lights pulsed on the back of his head, making him sweat a bit. His fingers sparked more, and he tried to flex his fingers a bit.

"Seriously… what happens if you don't use your quirk?" Deku asked.

Shrugging, he had no idea. He had normally used his quirk every day that he could remember. He had never gone this long _not_ using it.

"I don't know," he mumbled. Something felt like it was burning on his face and he could smell the disinfectants Deku was using. "Fuck!" he hissed out.

"Sorry… but you really let this get bad," Deku mumbled.

"Blind _and_ ugly… what a combo," he mumbled, trying to chuckle at how fucked up this all was, but Deku pressed that damn cotton ball of torture against his face, and he hissed out again. "Fuck!"

"If you kept this better clean!" Deku exclaimed.

"Just stop!" he yelled.

"Hold still and let me finish this."

Grumbling, Bakugou hissed each time the cotton ball worked over where his eyes use to be. What he really wanted to do was just put his scarf back over his eyes, and listen to music. A few more passes, then a cold cream was being pressed into his skin.

"Almost done," Deku said.

"Hurry the hell up!" he growled, feeling his skin start to itch, wanting to blast something. The more his face stung from the shit Deku was doing, the worse it got.

"Stop being a baby!" Deku whined.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he growled.

"Gotta catch me first!"

A towel thrown in his face and he heard Deku run out of the bathroom. What the fuck was with this idiot?

"Kacchan!" he heard Deku call from the living room.

"Fuck off! I know you are in the living room! I am _not_ chasing you!"

"Well you are no fun!" Deku whined, walking back down the hallway towards him.

"Anyone ever tell you that you walk like a damn elephant?"

"I do not!" Deku squealed out, punching at his shoulder.

It was odd, he could hear the movement come from him, and his body went to react, but didn't know _where_ to react.

"...Kacchan!"

"Shut up."

"No! You almost blocked me! This is great! Your other senses are coming into play! Now come on!"

His wrist was grabbed as he was dragged towards his front door. What the hell was this freak planning?

"Deku!"

"Here are your shoes."

Maybe he had lost all the will to fight. He had not left his flat since he got back from the hospital. "My… my scarf?"

Tying the scarf around where his eyes use to be, his wrist was grabbed as he was dragged out.

What the hell was Deku up too? And why was he just going along with it?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, he must be dreaming, or he has just completely lost all the will to live and fight. Zipping up his jacket and pulling the hood over his head (hoping to keep most of him concealed), he took Deku's elbow as they left his building.

He had not left his building since Deku brought him back from the hospital. Probably some poetic shit in meaning since he is allowing Deku to take him out the building.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Oddly Deku was not answering- very unlike him. They walked what he figured was a block then stood and waited. He knew where he was at- the bus stop. He could easily hear the vehicles around them, and the people as they walked by. The sounds seems louder, and all around him. His head spun for a moment and the panic started to seize in him. Clenching his fist, he stood still and held Deku's arms tighter.

"You ok?" Deku asked.

He grunted back a response. Was no point talking- he wasn't sure who was around them. He could hear people shuffling, but he had no idea who they were. It made his body feel unease.

"Well, you are kinda squeezing my arm too tight," Deku whispered to him.

"Deal with it."

As the bus pulled up, he held tight and boarded with Deku. A hand taking his then pulling him to seats, he pulled his hood tighter- wondering why the fuck he was doing this. Being pulled into a seat, all he could manage was to sit there quietly, wondering what was happening.

People chattered all around him, and he was sure someone had on headphones with their music all to loud. He had not been around this many people in so long.

"...Deku."

"Hrm?"

"Why?" he didn't know the right words to ask, or even what was happening. He could only sum up everything in one word. He had not yet let go of Deku's arm and his other hand was holding his hood tightly over his head.

"Why what?" Deku asked. Why was his voice so loud? It was almost as if he were screaming.

"You don't have to yell, dammit!"

"Kacchan… I'm talking normal."

"Well lower your damn voice!" he hissed. "This is a mistake." His grip was tighter on Deku's hand as he had never let go, and he felt his fingers tingle- his quirk itching to be used. He felt closed in even though he couldn't see anything. He knew other people where around him- talking and carrying on with their lives, able to see.

"Well it is not as if you were doing anything today, or where you?" Deku asked.

"Therapy this afternoon," he mumbled.

"Then we have plenty of time!" Deku exclaimed. "Especially since you'll just ignore the therapist-"

"-Fuck off!" he growled. "That therapist is shit!"

"Are you even giving him a chance?"

"He wants to talk feelings and dumb shit."

"Oh."

Oh was right. Fuck that feelings shit. He was pissed and he hated his own damn existence. He knew that asshole therapist was only there to make him understand and accept his blindness- but fuck that! There was no accepting what could not be undone. He wanted to wallow in his own self hatred and just be left alone.

"So yeah, fuck therapy."

The rest of the ride they were quiet. Who ever had their music playing obviously was only listening to the same song on repeat. It was annoying, and he almost wanted to yell out to change the song, but then a stop came and he was being pushed out of his seat.

Grasping Deku's hand, they quickly exited the bus and he tried to listen to where he was. He could hear birds, and a few cars, but no much else. He did not feel as closed in anymore- which was good.

"Just a short walk," Deku said, pulling him along.

What the hell was this nerd doing?

* * *

He had to stop holding his breath. He had wondered how this was all going to work to begin with. He had everything set up for a fight with Kacchan, but there was none. Maybe his timing was just good?

He doubted that- but as they made their way back to their old school, memories rushed to him. He was thankful they were allowing him to use the facilities for this- Principle Nezu saying anything they needed- he just had to ask.

His only hope is that it would work.

"Ok we are here!" he said.

"And just where the fuck is that?"

"We are at UA!" he exclaimed. "At the training grounds!"

"What?"

"Go ahead! Use your quirk!" he said.

He knew one of the biggest things was Bakugou not being able to use his quirk. He was scared he would hurt someone. He even altered his blast in school to precise them more- make them accurate so was not just a huge blast.

Being back at the school allowed Bakugou to have free reign and blast all he could.

"You've got to be kidding me! What if I hit you?" Bakugou asked.

"Then I guess I better stay out of your way!" he chirped. Walking behind Bakugou, he put his hand on his shoulder. "I am right here, right behind you."

A crack of knuckles and Bakugou was lifting the sleeves of his hoodie. Thrusting his arms out, a huge explosion left his hands, blasting all around them. Then another explosion, followed by more.

The smell of nitroglycerin was strong, but this was good. He needed Bakugou to know he could still use his quirk. Letting go of his shoulder, Midoriya stepped back and went to other side of the training facility.

"Dammit, nerd!" Bakugou yelled, and stopped the explosions. "I don't know where you are."

"I'm over here," he said, watching when Bakugou's head turned his direction. "You can hear me, so blast the other way."

He wanted to try things, he was sure he could get Bakugou to use his other senses and even possibly make his quirk usable again.

But for now, this was good.

* * *

It was a weird freeing feeling Bakugou had. His body had been itching for the longest time to use its quirk. The first blast- he wished he was able to describe it all better. He blasted off without even a thought the moment Deku told him- he felt the explosion from the inside of him crawling out.

If only he could have seen it. Sure, he felt the heat cover his body as the explosion left his palms- but he was pretty sure it was one of the strongest he had done.

Still sensing Deku behind him- he lit off another explosion.

It was a feeling he had taken for granted his entire life- that moment where the explosion left his palm, the relaxed feeling his body got from it. Taking a deep breath, the nitroglycerin was smelling strong, but that was only because he was just getting started.

When he felt Deku's hand leave his shoulder, he had to stop. He was not sure where Deku went. The last thing he wanted to do was to blow up Deku… (he never thought he would think this in a million years.)

"Dammit, nerd!" he yelled, "I don't know where you are."

"I'm over here," Deku yelled- ok, he was to the left of him, still in the back. "You can hear me, so blast the other way."

His body quickly relaxing, he found he was growing tired quickly. He was not ready to stop, and continued to blast off shots til his palms started to tingle.

"Ok," he grumbled, letting his hands fall to his side, "I'm done."

A hand on his waist startling him and Deku was behind him again. He was so worked up in his blast he did not hear the elephant stomps as they approached him- he needed to work on this. Jumping a bit, he growled.

"Don't sneak up on me!"

"Blast a few more," Deku whispered, "get it out of your system."

The hand on his waist never left, only tightened. He felt something inside of him knot up- had to be the thought of using his quirk. Stepping back just a fraction, the warmth of Deku's body was there. Usually he hated people this close to him, and he was blaming the exhaustion from using his quirk- but this was ok. He could _feel_ the way Deku was breathing hard behind him.

"You're doing amazing Kacchan," Deku whispered.

He let off another blast, a huge one. It jolted his body and he was pushed back into Deku. Another hand on his waist and a small giggle from Deku.

"See, you are still strong!" Deku exclaimed, the hands on his waist squeezing gently, then they were gone and Deku pulled away. "Ok, let's get you back to rest and for therapy. We will do this again soon!"

"I'd… like that," he mumbled. He was not even sure if it was loud enough for that damn nerd to hear.

Somehow Deku got him back for his therapy. Bakugou was in good spirits and even sat in his living room for this one. He allowed the therapist to rattle on- telling him how to change his outlook, and ways he can embrace his new stature.

"I used my quirk," he mumbled.

"Oh?" the therapist asked. He could practically hear his head thrashing around looking for burn marks. Even without his sight- he had to smirk knowing he knew what that idiot was looking for.

"Not in the damn flat, you fucking idiot!" he growled.

"So you went out then?"

"How else was I supposed to use my quirk?"

Some humming and he could hear a pen scratching on paper. He was sure this therapist was getting all excited over this news. Too bad this is all he was giving up for the day. Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on and started to listen to a program. Maybe that asshole would take a hint.

* * *

"You did what?" Kirishima asked.

Shrugging, Midoriya sipped his tea and grabbed for his sandwich.

"But how did you get him out?"

"Just went by and told him we were going out," Midoriya answered with a shrug. It was still kind of a mystery to him. Maybe he caught Bakugou in a weak moment, maybe it was all just by chance- but he got him to go out.

"Damn, didn't think it would actually work," Kirishima said, a small chuckle escaping.

The more he thought about it, the more it did occur to him that he did get Bakugou out and about- even if it was just on a bus to their old school for some quirk play.

"I really expected a bigger fight from him to be honest," Midoriya admitted.

Kirishima just shook his head. Midoriya had to wonder what is was about today that made Kacchan just up and go with him.

"Well this is good!" Kirishima exclaimed. "One small step for our Bakugou."

"Let's just hope he doesn't fall backwards," Midoriya mumbled. He still worried over Bakugou as the adjustment was just… too much.

* * *

He was alone again. After such an eventful day, Bakugou felt tired though something inside of him was ignited. He wanted to go out, but he knew it was nighttime.

Though if it was nighttime, he could easily cover his face better.

He didn't want to use his damn stick. It was easier when Deku was around to hang onto. Not that he wanted to admit that outloud.

Groaning and falling back on his couch, his palms started to itch again. It felt so good to blast off his quirk. He had been scratching at his arms for days now. He had to wonder if it was from the sudden stopping of drinking that made him itchy- but he realised it was from not using his quirk.

He was surprised how fast he had worn out, but from what that damn Deku had mentioned- all his blast were huge.

A knock at the door, then a key was turning. Sighing heavily, Bakugou knew it was one of his parents. It only took a moment of them walking in to know exactly which one it was.

"Hey, Pops," Bakugou called out.

"Your mother made a casserole," his dad called out.

"I don't want that slop!" he growled.

"Now, Katsuki," his dad said, "Your mother made your favorite."

He heard his dad in the kitchen and assumed he was setting his plate up. A lot of nights his dad did stop by after they had dinner- bringing him food. It was one of the few things he had looked forward to in the day.

"What? No beer?" his dad asked.

"Nah, not today."

"Well that is good."

His dad walked lightly- total opposite of his mother. Regardless how many times he told her, she would wear her damn heels like she was some teenager and click-clanked all over his wooden floors. His father was more considerate, taking his shoes off and tiptoeing around- always had.

He heard as his father set the plate on the coffee table in front of him. He could smell it immediately.

"She overcooked it," he stated.

"Maybe a little bit," his dad laughed. "Wait… how can you tell?"

"I can smell it!" Bakugou growled. "The old hag never was able to cook properly."

The couch dipped next to him as his father sat down. "You know she means well."

"What ever," Bakugou grumbled, picking the plate up and forcing the overcooked food into his mouth. "Tell mom thanks," he mumbled. Hands in his hair ruffling it around and Bakugou internally sighed. "So I guess mom made you come over?"

"Now Katsuki," his father said. "I came on my own."

"So then mom was getting on your damn nerves, huh?"

A laugh, and Bakugou know his dad need not say anything more.

* * *

There was something that was pinging at the back of Midoriya's mind. He had done all the research he could on those twins, not coming up with more than what Glimpse had already told him.

He just couldn't put his finger on it. The problem was he was forced to take this time off, and that meant he had no access to files. When he tried to log into his laptop at home, he was locked out with a message about taking a break or being forced a break.

The problem was with all this time off- it only let his mind wander. He thought of the situation they were in. Adjusting the glasses on his face, it only made it all more real. He couldn't see a damn thing without the glasses on, and though he felt grateful that was the only extent of it all, it made him think just how bad Kacchan really was.

Taking his glasses off, everything was blurred. He could not even read the screen on his phone, even squinting. Standing up, he moved around his flat which only caused him to knock a lamp over, and stump his toe really bad.

When Midoriya went to get his glasses so he _could_ see again, he started to panic as he could not find them. Sure, he could see blurred shapes, but even then he couldn't find them. His heart started to race and sweat built up behind his neck. Gasping for air, he felt around his desk, knocking random items off. The sounds of them crashing to the floor and Midoriya had to stop and take a deep breath.

Moving to his chair he sat for a moment and closed his eyes.

For once, he was understanding Bakugou just a little more.

* * *

He had no idea what time it was when he heard the knock at his door. Moving as best as he could, Bakugou felt along the wall til he got the door opened.

He knew who it was immediately.

"Deku?" he asked.

"I um…" Deku mumbled, "brought beer."

Crossing his arms, he shook his head. "Oh you are condoning me drinking now?"

"Not one bit, but I need one," Deku said, coming into the flat.

Bakugou heard something off in Deku's step as he walked. "What is wrong with you?"

"Think I broke my toe," Deku grumbled, opening the fridge and setting the beer inside. "Want one?"

"Sure," he replied. "How'd you break your toe?"

"Let's have a beer first."

Reaching out, he took Deku's arm as if on instinct and then went into the living room. Sitting on his couch, he opened the beer and drank it back.

"Ugh! You buy that light beer shit!" he gasped.

"Well that shit you drink has a lot of carbs!"

"Fuckinghelldeku!" he growled, his palms itching and for a moment debated blasting Deku.

"Put your hands down, you don't want to blow up you flat," Deku said, his tone flat. He could hear Deku taking long pulls from his beer as he sat there.

"You going to tell me what happen, or are we just drinking?"

"I lost my glasses this evening," Deku quietly answered.

"Well at least you-"

"-No!" Deku yelled, over powering his voice. "I get it!"

"Get what?"

"Kacchan," Deku's voice small and broken as he spoke. The tap of the beer being placed on the coffee table and he could feel the couch move as if Deku was adjusting his body better. "I get it! I went all of an hour this evening and I couldn't see! I've got shapes and blurs unless the horrible glasses are on my face!"

A sinister smile and Bakugou had to ask. "How ugly are the glasses?"

"You're such an ass!" Deku cried out.

"Let me feel them," Bakugou said, holding his hand out.

He was surprised that Deku actually handed them over. They were heavy, and he could tell the glass was thick on them. They seemed large, but of course, Deku did have freakishly large eyes.

"Yeah… these are hideous!" he laughed.

"My glasses are horrible and I think i broke my toe!" Deku cried out, and he felt the back of the couch move as Deku sat back.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Bakugou yelled, "Give me your damn foot!"

"...Kacchan?"

"Just gimme your foot!"

Shuffling around, then a foot was placed on his leg. Using his hands, he felt around Deku's toes- normally he would think this was weird, but lately- not so much. He knew which one it was immediately. It was warmer than the other toes and it seemed jammed up.

"Ok this is going to suck," he said, before grabbing and pulling at Deku's toe- hard.

A scream and Deku was cursing a line of words that only made him proud.

"Whatthefuck Kacchan?" Deku screamed.

"It was jammed you idiot," he said, pushing Deku's foot off his lap and sitting back. Small whimpers from next to him and he knew Deku was going to nurse this for sometime.

"Stop being a baby and grab us another beer," he said.

He also noticed when Deku got up this time, the terrible limp he had earlier was gone. He was back to stomping around. When Deku came back, passing a cold beer in his hand, Bakugou felt there was more to all of this.

"So what is with you?" he asked.

"I mean… I know it seems silly as I can still see… but for a moment tonight, I really had to admire you," Deku said.

"For what?"

"For going through all this! I went an hour and I almost lost my mind!" Deku exclaimed. "You really are strong, Kacchan."

"Shut up."

"You know it is true," Deku said.

"I'm cutting you off," Bakugou stated, grabbing for Deku's beer.

"Oh no you don't!" Deku chirped, jumping from the couch. "I'm not drunk!"

"Then stop being so weird," he grumbled.

"But I'm always weird!" Deku giggled.

Shaking his head, he could hear the change in tone from Deku and he seemed back to his normal stupid self. He found it kind of ironic that Deku was even here, with beer for them. After all the shit he caught not that long ago- but he also knew how Deku felt. Fortunately for Deku, all he had to do was put those horrible glasses back on, whereas for him… that was not an option.

He wanted to be mad about this, he wanted to blast Deku for even feeling bad about temporarily losing his stupid glasses- but there was something in his tone when he had gotten there that just did not allow him to be pissed over it. Plus, Deku brought beer. He felt his sanity had left him when he lost his eyes.

"Hey Kacchan," Deku said, "Wanna help me capture the people who did this to us?"

He could feel the sparks coming from his palm as Deku said that. He did not even had to think of the answer. "Absofuckinglutely."


	5. Chapter 5

"So how do you suggest we do this?" Bakugou asked, his voice back to his normal gruff.

"Well," Midoriya started, "They have me locked out of my work computer-"

"-the fuck you manage that?"

A huff and Midoriya was glad Bakugou couldn't see the redness in his face. "I kept working even when Glimpse told me not too."

"That old bastard is strict…"

"He has good intentions-"

"-fucking babies us!" Bakugou growled. "We have been graduated and working under him for-"

"-you are getting off the point!" Midoriya exclaimed. This made Bakugou hush for a moment and take a deep breath. Sitting up more, Midoriya pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked around. "But I bet you aren't locked out."

"You think so?" Bakugou asked.

"Yeah… and with your lack of sight-"

"-fuck you!"

"Stating the obvious!" Midoriya giggled, playfully pushing at Bakugou's shoulders then taking a pull off his beer.

"Laptop is probably back in the bedroom where I last had it… before…"

"Got it," Midoriya said then got up and headed back to Bakugou's room. He didn't want to snoop, but he was curious if Bakugou was locked out or not. "Where is it back here?!" Midoriya yelled as at first glance, Bakugou's room seemed a bit too tidy and he did not see a laptop anywhere.

"Try the desk," Bakugou said, suddenly right behind him.

Screaming as he jumped in the air, Midoriya turned and face Bakugou. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that?"

"I don't stomp like a heard of damn elephants," Bakugou said, moving to put his hands in his hoodie pocket. "Try the desk… I think the cleaning lady did something to it there from the sounds of it."

Nodding, though Midoriya didn't know why- not like Bakugou could see him, but he went to Bakugou's desk that was all to tidy. Papers and different documents were neatly stacked on top and then as he opened the top drawer, he saw the laptop. Yelping, Midoriya got it and rushed over to Bakugou's bed and opened it up.

"Get off my bed," Bakugou growled.

"Oh hush and tell me your password," Midoriya said, hearing the familiar sound of the laptop booting.

A heavy sigh and Bakugou moved over where Midoriya was sitting and sat on the edge of his bed. Midoriya would have sat at the desk- but oddly enough there was no chair there. He would have to remember to ask him why one day.

"Gimme my laptop," Bakugou said holding his hands out.

"But how…"

"I don't need to see to fucking type!"

The first two attempts were wrong and Midoriya was biting his nails. Another wrong guess and Bakugou would be locked out too.

"Stop breathing so fucking heavy on my neck!" Bakugou growled.

"If you mess this-"

"-Shut up!" Bakugou yelled, his fingers flying over the keys. Then a familiar sound as the laptop fired on and opened to them.

Not even thinking what he was doing, Midoriya slung his arms around Bakugou's neck and kissed his cheek. Maybe they could do this!

"Fucking gross you damn nerd!" Bakugou growled as he ran his hand over his cheek while Midoriya grabbed the laptop- easing himself back on the pillows. "Must we do this in here?"

"Why not? It's comfy!" Midoriya said.

"It's my bed! It's weird!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Oh hush and get us another beer," Midoriya said before getting lost in the files on Bakugou's laptop.

* * *

Bakugou had no idea what just happened. When Deku kissed his cheek- he didn't blast him. He was going to blame the beer for that one. Also, not forcing Deku off his bed- he never let anyone on his bed to begin with.

And just why was he getting them more beer? Is this something they should be doing while drinking?

Bakugou knew that answer, but found himself walking the well known path to the kitchen, getting them each a beer. He could hear the clicking going on in his bedroom and shook his head. Midoriya was so loud with everything he did, it seemed. He never knew how the hell that nerd got by being a hero the way he did- being so damn noisy.

"I can hear you clicking and banging the keyboard all the way in the kitchen," he said as he came back with beers.

"Quit nagging," Deku giggled, taking the beer from his hand.

"So we are just… staying back here?" Bakugou asked, wondering why they had not gone back out to the living room.

"Yup!" Deku chirped. "It's comfy."

A puff of his cheeks and Bakugou found himself sitting against his headboard next to Deku as he continue to pound on the keyboard.

"You're gonna break my damn laptop!" he growled.

"Your ears are sensitive, hush!" Deku hissed.

Maybe the beer had loosened up Deku a bit, but he sure as hell was a bit bolder tonight. Opening his beer, he sat and listen to Deku abuse his keyboard. He wanted to cringe at each pound- but he had to wonder if Deku was right or not- he could hear so much better than he ever had.

"Found it!" Deku yelped.

A grunt and Bakugou just waited. It seemed like Deku was mumbling to himself- not that that was doing him any damn good. He waited a minute longer then lost his patience. "Dammit, Deku!" he growled.

"Oh!" Deku exclaimed, and he felt the startle. "Sorry! I was seeing what there was in the file."

"Read it out loud at least!" Bakugou said. "Maybe we can catch something together."

Deku started reading about the twins- how the were in and out of orphanages, and foster homes all their lives. Somehow they got lost and forgotten in the system. From what they gathered by their birth dates- they had not been of age long at all.

"There is very little info… no known parents…" Deku mumbled.

"But their quirks didn't seem much," Bakugou added.

"No, not at all," Deku mumbled.

Bakugou continued to have Deku read out the files to him. Sipping his beer and hearing Deku drone on was almost like a bedtime story. Feeling himself wanting to drift off to sleep, Bakugou sat up and went to get them each another beer. It was the last two in the fridge. "Last ones," he called out as the came back to the room, handing one to Deku.

He had a way of moving to his window and just facing it. It was not as if he could look out- but if he cracked it open a bit, he could hear the outside. It was late and not much was going on. It gave him a small comfort as Deku continued to abuse his keyboard.

"How is there almost nothing on these two?" Deku asked, sitting back and drinking his beer.

Bakugou was feeling the beer numb him and grunted. It seemed like they were on some wild chase with no end in sight. They were working a case and it did give him a bit of a thrill.

"Maybe once we clear our heads," Bakugou said. "But go ahead and read again from the beginning." Maybe he could pick up on something they missed.

* * *

It was late and Deku continued to go over the file and read every bit of information there was. Bakugou had moved back to the bed and was leaning against the headboard as he went through the files. There was a moment when he stopped, he noticed Bakugou had not said anything in quite some time. Peaking over at him, Midoriya saw his breathing was even and he had lowered down on the pillows.

Slipping his glasses off, Midoriya stretched and yawned. Closing the laptop, Midoriya allowed himself to rest a little bit. He was sure in an hour or so he would wake and they could start back up. He didn't know how long they had before Glimpse found out and locked out Bakugou's computer too.

It was still dark when Midoriya heard a sound. It was a small cry- almost whimpering sound. Everything was dark and blurry, but he knew it was Bakugou next to him. It was hard to make out what he was saying as it was mumbled, but the tone was not good. A hand reaching out and Midoriya gasped for a second before Bakugou curled up next to him and went quiet.

"Bad dream?" Midoriya whispered.

"I can see in my dreams," Bakugou grumbled before his breathing went even again.

His mind riddled in sleep, but his arm went around Bakugou's back, gently rubbing up and down.

* * *

"Oh, well isn't this just sweet!" Kirishima yelled, startling both Bakugou and Deku.

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked, feeling he was laying on someone.

And that someone was Deku. Feeling around, sure enough they were still in his bed and his head ached from all the beer. Groaning, he rolled over onto his pillow and grabbed for the blanket.

"What time is it?" Deku asked.

"Well for most people, it is lunch time!" Kirishima said, "And I thought I'd bring Bakugou over some lunch, but I see he has company."

They tone in Kirishima's voice was one Bakugou wanted to ignore.

"Why are you even here?" he asked.

"Well you weren't answering your phone," Kirishima said, then sat on the edge of his bed, slapping at his leg. "Which now I see why!"

Deku giggled and stretched. "We fell asleep working a case file."

"Sure ya did!" Kirishima laughed.

"I'll fucking kill you both!" Bakugou growled.

"But I thought you both were on leave," Kirishima added.

"We are!" Deku said.

"They haven't locked me out yet," Bakugou stated.

"And I see you two drank plenty," Kirishima said.

"Yeah… can you get me some pills?" Bakugou asked.

"You both stink of beer," Kirishima said, moving to get him some pills.

"Kacchan, do you mind if I use your shower?" Deku asked.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Hearing shuffling around his room and Bakugou sprawled out in the center of his bed. He had vague memories of the night before- and knew they would have to go over the files once his head cleared.

Once Deku left the room, Kirishima was on him quickly. "Dude!" Kirishima exclaimed the moment the shower started up.

"What?" Bakugou groaned. "Where are the pills?"

He could hear Kirishima get back up and pills from his dresser to bring to him.

"So… you and Midoriya had a sleepover?" Kirishima asked.

If he had eyes, he would be rolling them. "We got to drinking and working. Before we knew it… it was late." He could recall waking and grabbing for Deku in the middle of the night, but he wanted to blame the beer and the fact he still had those horrible dreams where he could still see.

"So you had a drunken sleepover!"

"Ohmygod!" Bakugou groaned. "I will blast you through the wall!"

"Oh, c'mon man!" Kirishima said, "It is kinda cute."

"It is not what you think," Bakugou said, giving up on getting anymore rest and sitting up. "He came over cause he freaked out last night and we had some beers."

"Bakugou, whatever it is you have to tell yourself!" Kirishima laughed.

* * *

Midoriya didn't think anything of it. To him, they were working a case and he felt like he was contributing to something- again. It was no more muddling through his day, trying to fill space and time. It wasn't even a thought as he slipped on shorts and a tshirt of Bakugou's- heading back out where he saw the two in the living room.

"We split the food as I got too much!" Kirishima exclaimed, "Got you a plate on the counter."

"Always did buy way to much," Bakugou grumbled, "Now I won't have left overs."

"Oh don't start whining!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You can go get some more later!"

Midoriya went to grab his share and joined them in the living room. He had thought about going home, but he really wanted to get back into Bakugou's laptop now that they knew he wasn't locked out. There were other things he wanted to go over, especially now with his mind not fuzzy from beer.

He let Kirishima and Bakugou chat back and forth a bit, not paying much attention. His mind was more so on the case. He didn't even notice when Bakugou was calling out to him.

"Oi! Deku!" Bakugou growled.

Kirishima got to laughing. "Man, I haven't seen him do that in a long time!"

Midoriya blushed, knowing he got lost in mumbling to himself again. "Sorry," he said.

"I was wondering if you would take me-" Bakugou trailed off.

"-He wants to go blow shit up," Kirishima said.

"Don't interrupt me!" Bakugou growled.

"Ah! Yeah! Of course!" Midoriya said. "From what Mr. Aizawa told me, they have a field they aren't using for the next few weeks. I just have to let him know when we are coming by."

"Well, I've got patrol to get too," Kirishima said, slapping his thighs as he stood up.

"Oh! Let me walk you out!" Midoriya said, jumping up and grabbing the empty plates.

"I'll go shower and get ready," Bakugou said, using his hand along the wall to find his way to the bathroom.

Heading out with Kirishima, Midoriya's mind was still on the case and he almost missed what Kirishima was saying.

"Thank you," Kirishima said.

Turning to face him, Midoriya tilted his head. What was he talking about?

"I mean… I can almost see Bakugou again," Kirishima said, his hand rubbing the back of neck nervously. "I dunno what it is you've done, but he is starting to act like himself again."

"Well, I doubt he will ever be the same again," Midoriya said. He knew after all of this, he never would be, and he still had his sight.

A hand on his shoulder and Kirishima smiled. "Well if anyone can kick his ass into gear, it's you!"

* * *

It wasn't long later, that Bakugou found himself taking Deku's hand and heading off to the bus stop. The day was nice outside, though he kept the hood up on his sweatshirt and a scarf over where his eyes had been.

The bus wasn't as noisy as the first time, or maybe it was Bakugou was more relaxed this time- being the one to initiate it all. He still never let go of Deku's hand though- feeling his palms sweating the entire trip. He waited for Deku let go of his hand, instead- whenever he felt tense or that this was the wrong idea, a gentle squeeze of his hand. Oddly, it all set his mind at ease.

"Once we are done, I'd like to look over those case files and do some research," Deku said.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I wanna look deeper into the foster homes that held the twins."

That made sense and it was something he was going to suggest them doing. Getting back into all of this almost made him feel normal again. The wondering, thinking, plotting- the figuring out. It was what he did everyday on the job. Getting in the mind of the villain.

"We can do that once we get back," Bakugou said, feeling Deku squeeze his hand.

He should have pulled his hand away, but it was a small comfort without being able to see. At least this is what he told himself. When it came to their stop, Bakugou let Deku pull him behind him. He even called out as the steps came to walk down.

The bus let them off right at the gates of UA, but they had to go to a back training field from what Deku had told him. He felt like he was being led around, but he liked that Deku would say things like, "Curb three steps away," or "Careful, it is elevating up." He didn't call it loudly, but Bakugou understood the meaning.

"Just a little further," Deku said.

"I don't remember the campus being this large," Bakugou grumbled.

"Well they are constantly expanding," Deku laughed.

"Some students coming," Deku said, gently pulling them to the side.

Bakugou had heard the footsteps and just stayed in step with Deku. As they got closer, he could hear the laughter from the students.

"Hey four-eyes!" one student called out. "You taking your dog on a walk?"

Bakugou tensed up, but Deku squeezed his hand and kept walking.

"Seriously, dude!" another student said. "That is one ugly ass dog you got! It's even growling!"

Deku stopped, which made him stop, but Bakugou did not turn his body toward the voices. Turning his head away, he wondered if his hood was not covering his head like he thought it was.

"Excuse me?" Deku asked, never letting go of his hand. "I am sure this is not how you treat pro-heroes."

"Maybe that is because you aren't pro-heroes!" one kid said.

"Deku, let's just go," Bakugou said.

"Yeah! Take ugly with you, four-eyed freak!" one kid yelled.

Bakugou knew it was just kids being cruel- shit, he was one of them kids once. They found his insecurity and used it against him. He started to walk, afraid he would have to let go of Deku's hand if he didn't start walking too. Chants of 'ugly' and 'dog' followed them.

"I can go find out what class they are in," Deku said.

Shaking his head, Bakugou stopped. "Let's just leave."

A gasp and Deku held his hand harder, walking them to the training field. Bakugou tried to let go, but he was being dragged this time. Taking his free hand, he was trying to tighten the hood over his head and face. He just wanted out of there and back to the safety of his flat. More tugging and he found himself cursing as Deku wasn't stopping.

"It's right up ahead," Deku said, still ignoring him.

Bakugou pulled at Deku's hand, making him stop. "Take me home please." This time he let go of Deku's hand, pulling his hood more over his head and adjusting his scarf over the top part of his face.

"Seriously?" Deku asked. "Katsuki Bakugou is letting some kids get him down?"

"Deku…" he warned.

A grab of his hand and he was pulled into the training grounds. "No! We are doing this!" Deku exclaimed. Then he felt his hood being pushed off his head and the scarf removed from his eyes.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Hands on his face, and then he felt Deku's thumb rub under where his eyes use to be. "Why are you letting this affect you?" Deku asked.

He tried to turn his head away, his hands starting to spark. There was something gentle, yet firm in the way Deku held his face. He couldn't answer Deku though. He didn't know why he allowed a bunch of kids to bother him.

This time, he was able to turn his head away, feeling way to vulnerable being outside without the scarf to hide the scars or the hood up to conceal the rest of his face. He knew there were other scars littered all over, he could feel them.

Hands forcing him back to face Deku and he was about over all of this.

"You're not going home til you work out this pain," Deku whispered.

"I'm not in pain!" he growled.

A hand moved from his face and laid flat on his chest. "I know," Deku said, then his other hand caressed his cheek.

Shaking away from Deku, Bakugou screamed and blasted off a huge blast. He had no idea what he was hitting, but he heard Deku encourage more. More screaming and more blast, and Bakugou felt the anger and pain inside of him escape through his hands.

Each blast, each sound of the explosions and Bakugou just cried out more. He was letting out everything he had felt for so long just race out of him. He didn't have to worry about Deku as a hand stayed on his waist letting him know where he was.

He had no idea how long it had been, but Bakugou exhausted himself. He was covered in sweat and his hands ached now for different reasons. Falling to his knees, he covered where his eyes were and just cried out.

An arm around his shoulder and Deku was pulling him tightly, rubbing his back. "Ok, let's get you home now."


	6. Chapter 6

Once he got Bakugou back home, he pushed him into the shower and went to go make some tea. Knowing just how emotionally and physically exhausting everything this afternoon was. It was strange how they would take two steps forward and one back. Midoriya worried this was more like three steps back.

He heard the shower stop and waited to make sure Bakugou did not need anything. The last thing he wanted to do was impose on Bakugou when he was so vulnerable after everything that happened this afternoon- hell, after everything in general.

"Oi! Deku!" Bakugou called out.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Where the hell is my towel?" Bakugou asked.

"Check the towel rack- or maybe the counter!"

He heard Bakugou shuffling around then curse. A few more moments and he heard, "Found it."

There was a different tone to Bakugou's voice since they had gotten back. He wasn't as gruff or even demanding as he had been. His voice was softer, defeated. Midoriya to hate to think that. He hated that kids could be so damn cruel. They had no idea what Bakugou had done for them before his accident- or everything he was going through now! All so they could attend a great school such as UA and be able to work towards their dreams.

All they saw was a scarred face and made quick assumptions.

A sigh and Midoriya waited for Bakugou to come out the bathroom. His head was hanging down as if he was staring at his feet- and he had the scarf back over his face again.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya asked.

Bakugou never answered, just shuffled his way to the bed, massaging the palm of one of his hands as he did. Midoriya knew his hands probably hurt a bit from the explosive blast- he was hitting them out one after another in rapid succession.

"Would you like me to leave?" Midoriya asked.

"You said you wanted to work the case some more, right?" Bakugou asked- still no bite to his tone.

"Well yeah… but…"

"But nothing, go work on it," Bakugou said, climbing into his bed, turning his back towards him. "Just don't leave."

* * *

As soon as he knew Bakugou was asleep, he called Kirishima and explained what had happened.

"Dude, you should get in touch with Aizawa about that shit!" Kirishima growled.

"I thought about it… but Bakugou would be pissed if he found out."

"You can't let him wallow in this," Kirishima said.

"It is just… I thought he was coming back to us- but those damn kids!" Midoriya whined.

"Hey man, I get it," Kirishima said. "Not that Bakugou would ever admit it, but he is vain as hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah… he use to actually spend time in the mirror and make sure his outfit was perfectly imperfect… like his shirt untucked a bit, a button undone…"

It made sense. Bakugou was not a bad looking guy, not by a long shot. Once you got over his shitty attitude, there was a fierce blonde ready to rip anyone's heart out. He worked out and kept himself fit, and made sure his clothes accentuated parts of his body the best.

"Yeah… I guess I could see that, but even after his shower, even with just me here, he put the damn scarf back over his eyes," Midoriya said.

"Well let him wallow a bit, just not too much," Kirishima said.

"Yeah, ok."

"Listen, I gotta get back on patrol, but if he gets worse- call me."

Midoriya sat back and was debating if he should email Aizawa over all the shit or wait a bit. He figured he would sleep on it and instead grabbed Bakugou's work laptop and started to investigate the foster homes the twins had been in.

Again, not much information. One file was incomplete and he had to wonder what was with that. Bookmarking that, he moved to another. Nothing was out of the normal for all of this. The twins were quiet, decent students, didn't have many friends- well outside of each other. Midoriya still couldn't find one thing that would have triggered something as such.

How do two children grow up and decide they want to just attack the center of town?

* * *

Bakugou laid on his side, his hands over where the damn scarf was over where his eyes use to be. Was it really that bad? He knew by the feels of it- it felt awful. He could imagine just how freakish his face looked. Maybe if he grew out his hair, it could cover his eyes.

What was the use? He was scarred up all over. Not like even covering his face helps much. Having those kids confirm what he already knew was true really fucking sucked.

He hated that he allowed some two bit sidekick kids to make him feel this way. He knew he should have never gotten his hopes up. He knew he should have never let down his guard and allowed himself to find hope.

It was all hopeless.

He was blind, and scarred up- there was no way out of this. He could eventually adjust- well he had been adjusting to life without sight, for the most part. Wasn't as if he had some damn choice in the matter. What the hell would he do? Just sit at home and wait for a friend to feel pity on him and take him out for a walk? Maybe he was a fucking dog.

He lived to work- to be a hero.

Even with Deku at his side. It was not like he could patrol as he held Deku's hand. That would be a damn sight. Both of them in their hero uniforms, Deku calling out where to blast.

Oh he hated this.

Clutching the scarf tighter, he felt his throat burning as a sob worked its way out. He told himself he would stop crying over what he could not change, yet here he was, bawling like a fucking kid.

It just was not fair. None of this was.

If he was capable of producing tears anymore, he knew he would have them wetting the pillow- almost thankful for once he couldn't.

A small sob escaped again. He could hear Deku's voice from the other room, unable to make out the hushed tone. Dammit, even his super hearing couldn't help here.

Turning over into the pillow, he screamed and slammed his fist into the pillow.

Was this his fate? To be mangled and ugly forever? What twisted shit was this? Would kids always be teasing him as he walked down the street?

He let his mind fall into every scenario of the worst outcome. He felt he was breathing heavy but he could not stop this spiral. Even as his pillow ripped and the filling came out. He continued to beat down on it- screaming.

Another scream and he was hysterical at this point.

"Kacchan!"

He heard nothing. All he thought about was how he would never be able to see exactly what a monster he had become.

Hands pulling him, and he was sobbing and beating on someone. Screaming out, he clawed at his scarf, ripping it off his face- then he was scratching at his face.

"Kacchan! Please!" Deku yelled.

"Why?!" he screamed, tearing at his skin more til Deku grabbed his hands and then pinned him down.

Another scream and he bucked his body. He was trapped and he was out of control. He felt warmth on his face, and if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't cry- he knew it was blood from his own hands.

"Kacchan!" Deku said again, his voice riddled in concern. "Please! Take a deep breath!"

He tried- it hurt. His chest rattled and his lungs ached. Even his throat was ripped raw as he tried to settle down and just breath. Why was that so hard? It was something he had done since the moment he was born. Hell, it was one of the first things he ever did.

Breathe. That was all he had to do now.

Letting his body fall limp, he stopped fighting where Deku was holding him down. He felt Deku fall next to him, then wrap his arms around him, rubbing his hair.

"Kacchan… talk to me," Deku said.

"Why…?" he whispered.

"Because the world is cruel," Deku said, holding him tighter.

He had never felt truer words in his life.

* * *

Midoriya felt his heart breaking as he held Bakugou. He had never seen him that out of control. He had ripped his face open in many places, and was now shaking in his arms. He had no idea it had all affected him so much.

It was more so the layers of shit piled up on each other- eventually they all have to topple down.

Midoriya just held Bakugou- the bed full of pillow stuffing around them, and Kacchan silently sobbing into his chest. The way Bakugou clutched at Midoriya's shirt, asking questions he had no answers to.

It was heartbreaking.

Bakugou wanted to know why he worked so hard, all his life- only to have it all taken away.

Even still- Midoriya had no answer.

"I want a drink," Bakugou said.

"Not now," Midoriya whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Fucking nerd," Bakugou growled, but was not letting go of him.

It went quiet in the room and Midoriya refused to let Bakugou go. He had no idea what it was. Maybe it was the trauma they had both gone through- and were still facing. Their past leading them to this moment. He had no idea.

But they needed each other.

"Is it… really that bad?" Bakugou asked.

"Is what?"

"My face…"

"Well you are definitely not winning any beauty contest!" Midoriya giggled.

"I'm being serious!"

"I know, I know," Midoriya said, rubbing his back, holding him a little tighter.

"Then? How bad is it… tell me the truth for once!"

"Well… I do miss seeing that intensity in your eyes," Midoriya said, "There was always something a little more there. I know you hide your emotions well, but at times, your eyes always let out exactly what you were thinking."

"Bullshit answer," Bakugou said.

"But all in all," Midoriya said, pulling back, rubbing his thumb over a really nasty scratch mark on his cheek. "It looks pretty bad ass."

"You're lying."

"I have no reason too!" Midoriya exclaimed. "I mean… we all know I am plain… and I don't really stand out when it comes to looks. It isn't as if I am ugly… but I'm also not considered handsome…"

"But you aren't a monster… like I am."

"You are not a monster, Kacchan!" Midoriya said, rubbing his thumb over Bakugou's cheek again and against the side of the scar that went from eye socket to eye socket. "A monster is that slime villain who got you before UA. A monster was All for One… you are neither."

"But I look the part."

"Since when did Katsuki Bakugou care what the fuck other's thought?"

"Fuck you," Bakugou said, his voice somewhat coming back.

"No seriously!" Midoriya said, taking his face now in both hands and holding him steady. "The Kacchan I know would work harder in the gym and would not give one flying fuck what some shitty kids thought! He would be confident enough in himself to know they were all a sack of shit!"

"Fucking nerd," Bakugou growled.

Midoriya finally relaxed and just hugged Bakugou to him. Knowing that they were all a bit human in their emotions helped. He hated to think Bakugou was insecure about all of this- and he hated that right now he was helping calm down.

Bakugou was not letting him go though.

"Let's go clean your face," Midoriya said.

Bakugou did not even fight. Just nodding his head then following Midoriya into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub- he hissed as Midoriya cleaned the scratches on his face.

"Fucking stings," Bakugou growled.

"Then don't scratch yourself all up then!" Midoriya giggled.

It was a few more minutes, then Midoriya was bandaging him up, and patting his shoulder. It really wasn't all that bad. He was sure it was hard not knowing exactly what you looked like- but at the same time, he meant it when he said Bakugou looked badass. Sure, the scars were still healing, and sure- Bakugou was not what was considered 'handsome'- but he was still bad ass.

Not even thinking, Midoriya bent over, pressing his lips to the scar on each eye socket, hearing how Bakugou gasped, then he ran his hands through Bakugou's hair.

"Deku…" Bakugou whispered.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing Bakugou's hand and pulling him back to the bedroom. "We need another pillow."

"Closet," Bakugou said, then moved to the bed and felt around for pieces of stuffing that had worked its way all around the bed.

It did not take long to clean up, and Midoriya laid with Bakugou- waiting for him to fall asleep. Even as Bakugou reached for him. Pulling Midoriya close, and tucking his head into Midoriya's neck- he was not shaking anymore. Midoriya felt his eyes grow heavy and he swore he felt a brief movement of lips on his neck.

* * *

"Seriously!? Again?" Kirishima laughed.

"Fucking hell! Gimme back my key!" Bakugou growled, pulling away from Deku and sitting up. Why did this asshole always come by at weird moments? Here he was, curled up against Deku being the little fucking spoon.

Bakugou had no idea what that moment was they had in the bathroom earlier- and he definitely had no idea what the fuck he was doing as he breathed in Deku's scent and kissed his neck before falling asleep…

He was losing his mind. Maybe he needed an extra appointment with his therapist? This definitely couldn't be normal.

But what was normal anymore?

"So… I brought over more food," Kirishima said, "And I brought extra, had a feeling you were still here Midoriya."

"Thanks!" Deku chirped, then hopped off the bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven, just got off patrol," Kirishima said.

"I'll be there in a moment," Bakugou said, rolling over on his side, feeling where for some weird ass reason he was hard. He did not want either of them to see this.

He could hear the two talking and laughing as they made their way down the hallway and Bakugou laid in the bed- still smelling Deku on his sheets- wondering what the fuck his body was doing.

He didn't nor had he ever liked Deku that way. He wanted to blame it all on being vulnerable, and maybe that Deku was there for him- and that Deku…

Deku was just fucking Deku.

No matter how he twisted his logic or reasoned with himself- it was just classic Deku.

Always helping someone, even when they never asked for it. Maybe that was why he was starting to feel something- more .

A sigh and he willed his boner to go down, then as he stood up, prayed nothing was noticeable. Smoothing his hands down the front of his pants- nothing was bulging. Feeling around, he made his way to the living room and continued to listen as the two chatted.

* * *

"Midoriya, you said you wanted to know more on the 'Little Heroes' foster home?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah… so I had this file…" Midoriya rambled as he got the file up on the computer. "But it is incomplete… and I had never heard of this one before."

"Oh that is because it was destroyed about ten years ago," Kirishima said.

"Wait, what?" MIdoriya asked.

"Yeah, so I was wondering what info there was- and like you said, it all stops ten years ago. So I dug in the archives, and well- it was destroyed," Kirishima added.

"Does it say how?" Midoriya asked.

"I didn't even think to look," Kirishima said.

"Would you mind checking tomorrow and calling me once you find out?" Midoriya asked.

"Sure, no problem!"

"What is all this about?" Bakugou asked.

"Well, I told you I was looking into the foster homes, and well one of them- the records just stop. There was nothing more, then they were in a new foster home," Midoriya explained.

"So how many were they in?" Bakugou asked.

"It looks like every eighteen to twenty four months they were transferred," Midoriya said.

"Is that normal?" Bakugou asked.

"Hell if I know…" he mumbled.

"We need to look into this more," Bakugou said.

"Yes, but for now, let's go get some ice cream!" Kirishima said.

"I am all out," Bakugou said.

"Well we can go get some," Kirishima said.

"Not stepping out this flat," Bakugou said, then crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon, Kacchan," Midoriya said, understanding that Kirishima was trying to get Bakugou out after all that happened. "I'll get you a scarf."

Bakugou growled, and even let them pull him out of the flat after Midoriya secured the scarf over his eyes. Bakugou just put his jacket on, pulling his hood over his head the best he could.

* * *

Grabbing Deku's hand, Bakugou was squeezing it and not sure why. He was sure it was nighttime- as he could heard the street lamps buzzing just the tiniest bit. Kirishima and Deku were chattering as they walked.

He had nothing of value to add to the conversation, then he was pulled into the ice cream parlor.

"What kind did you want?" Kirishima asked.

"Strawberry," he answered.

"Still getting the same ole strawberry?" Deku giggled.

"Fuck off," he growled.

While they waited, he just listened for anyone around them gasp at him, or make a snide remark. Nothing had happened.

Moving over to a booth, he slid in and Deku next to him. Eating quietly, he just tuned out the two of them talking.

He could feel the warmth of Deku next to him- the way his body moved when he laughed at dumb shit Kirishima was saying. They had stayed there longer than he wanted too, and when it was time to leave- they all stood on the sidewalk, Kirishima patting his shoulder before heading home.

Without thought, Bakugou found Deku's hand, letting him lead him home.

"Did you want me to stay?" Deku asked.

"That's fine," he answered, not wanting to admit he did want Deku to stay. There was this weird comfort in know Deku was close by. He sort of hated it, and liked it all the same.

"Want to go through files some more?" Deku asked.

"You think we will find anything?" he asked.

"Maybe."

They walked in silence and Bakugou had his ears set for any sounds of mocking as they walked.

"Stop doing that," Deku said.

"Doing what?"

"You sightly move your head a bit… even if I can't see where under your hood, I can tell you are listening for something."

"Shut up, Deku."

He didn't like being called out on his insecurities either. Yet here he was, clutching the hand of the person who made him feel most secure these days. How fucked was all this?

* * *

Midoriya wasn't allowing them to drink that night. He knew Bakugou's emotions were still too damn raw as it was. Sitting back, a soda in hand, they worked over the files some more.

Leaning back against the couch, he sat his head on Bakugou's shoulder and sighed. "Kinda reminds me when we first got into the agency," he said.

"The hell you going on about?"

A small giggle and Midoriya reached out taking Bakugou's hand and squeezing it. "Remember we had that really weird case of that woman who was tying men up in their underwear…" he rambled on.

"Yeah that was weird as fuck," Bakugou said.

Sitting up, Midoriya just smiled. "Remember how we would stay up all night going over all our notes, and the investigation files?"

"We didn't sleep for a damn week," Bakugou said.

"And were so damn delirious when we finally did catch her!" Midoriya said.

"Fell asleep right at our desk and no one bothered to fucking wake us."

Midoriya laughed as they had slept a solid ten hours at their desk. It was then they were partnered together and Glimpse made sure to show them were he kept the spare beds at the agency so they didn't bother the other heroes with their loud snores.

"Then we had that one case…" Midoriya went on, going over different cases they had done, then moved into battles they had won, even a few a lost. He was glad Bakugou was talking along, even the sadness in his voice changing.

He was sure it had been a good hour of them just talking, and he kept going as they sat there. He should be going through the files- but for now, they needed a moment not to think about the shit their lives had become. Plus Midoriya could feel the strain in his own eyes from staring at a computer screen so long. Even with the glasses, his eyes tired out more quickly now.

"What time is it?" Bakugou asked.

"About three in the morning," Midoriya said.

"It is hard not seeing day and night," Bakugou said, "My body doesn't know when to sleep anymore."

"Well that is common," Midoriya said, "And seems like we have both fucked our sleep schedule up."

A grunt and Bakugou just sat back- oddly content to have Midoriya there with him. As much as he enjoyed being alone, he really was glad someone was there.

"Let's get back to work on these files, we have to be missing something," Bakugou said.

"We can't really do much til Kirishima gets me that information I was looking for," Midoriya said.

The one thing Midoriya was not telling Bakugou- was how the case file was showing 'CLOSED' with no real resolution to it.

He was not going to allow that- and he made sure Kirishima knew not to tell Bakugou either. They had the one twin in confinement and since they were separated from the other twin, the agency was calling it a done deal.

A deep sigh, and Midoriya sat back. There was more to this, he knew it.


End file.
